


Love, can we meet again soon?

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Awkward Sexual Situations, Beta Connor, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Character, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK700 - Freeform, Slow Burn, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: In a world of alphas, betas and omegas it was the omegas who carried the offspring.After a horrible disease wiped them out and the world entered a period of sterilization. The people are in turmoil over this loss of life and inability to create more. Omegas that survived the outbreak hide in fear of being taken by the governments or worse.Gavin Reed is one such omega, determined to not let his secret be known until this new case turns the whole world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? A new story when the other one hasn't been completed? lol yeah so sorry about that but here I am with this huge plot idea I brainstormed with a friend on discord and it has been eating at my brain for weeks that I have to finally put it into words.
> 
> Also shamelessly inspired by the movie 'Children of Men'.
> 
> I have the whole direction of the fic planned out so updates might be a lot faster, but generally what gets me writing is people interested. Also this is my first time writing for this ship and this topic so we'll see. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!

In the world of the three dynamics it was the omegas that would reproduce. No matter the gender only omega’s bodies were able to carry a child. That was how it was and the world carried on with this, even as times changed with omegas becoming more than just to bare children.

Then out of seemingly unknown origins a deadly virus swept through the population only affecting omegas. The mortality rate was at an all time high, any omega who caught the virus perished. Science raced to find a cure in time to save them but it was too late, the omega population died off.

Now the world had nobody to carry the next generation, human extinction was imminent. 

The public was in a panic in the beginning, everyone was angry and mourning for the loss of life, of family members, mates and children all taken away by this disease. The world became dark and morbid as everyone knew that within a few decades the human race will cease to exist.

The world entered an age of sterilization, no new children since the year 2020.

There were rumors that some omegas survived the outbreak, gossip traveling far across cities and towns. Soon the world became dangerous for any surviving omegas, terrible rumors of the government hunting them down and using them to bear children, giving the offspring away to the high and elite in society in need of children. This is what caused the omegas in hiding to get their hands on illegal heat suppressants and birth control. A secret omega community to protect themselves from becoming something they fought for in the past to never become again.

* * *

**November, 17 2032.**

Gavin Reed rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them as he stepped into the DPD. In a rush to get to work on time, he had forgotten to wear his gloves, riding his motorcycle in the November snow wasn’t the brightest idea. Thankfully Tina had just put a fresh pot of coffee on and Gavin was eager to pour himself a steaming cup and use it to warm his hands.

“Fuck its cold today.” Gavin complained as he sat by his desk, Chris slightly rolling his eyes at the detective.

After a little more complaining from Gavin he got right into work. Looking over all the new cases the department received over the last couple of days. Never a dull moment in homicide for Gavin, though most of these homicides were usually ruled as suicides.

It’s been twelve years of no new children and the population was slowly dying out or just getting it over with. 

This twisted inside Gavin’s gut. 

Since he was an omega.

After Gavin presented he immediately left home, not like home ever wanted him anyways, got his hands on suppressants and has been a dominant presenting beta ever since. Gavin had heard the rumors of what people would do to his kind and it made him sick and fear for his life. Gavin also had just begun transition when this happened so the cocktail of hormones and other things really messed with his body. Took a few years for it to finally settled, had to live alone in fear of anyone sniffing him out.

Gavin sighed as he skimmed through the files and sipped on his coffee. A call came through and Gavin was leaving with Chris to investigate a new homicide that had just been discovered.

“Want me to drive or have your fingers thawed yet?” Chrish chuckled putting on his police windbreaker.

“Ha ha very funny.” Gavin sighed out as he snatched the keys to the patrol car before Chris could get to them.

The drive to the crime scene was mundane, Gavin asked about Chris’ wife. Same answer as always, ‘good days or bad days, today is a good day.’ She like many of the female population were all going through some kind of postnatal depression as females no matter what dynamic always have a nurturing nature. With the absence of children many were growing depressed over not having that urge fulfilled.

Gavin could sympathize with her, he sometimes get that deeply rooted instinct welling up but he always push it back down.

Parking the car the two got out surveying the crime scene, it was a rundown house. Forensics was already here and same with Lieutenant Anderson which was surprising as the old drunk was usually never on time let alone at a crime scene this early. Gavin was always wary around the old alpha, mainly since alphas had always put him on edge.

“What are you doing here old man?” But Hank had grown soft in his drunken years, after his wife left him, Gavin could get snappy with him.

Hank turned and looked over at Gavin, arms crossed over his chest as he looked the other man up and down with a tired look. “They needed my nose.”

“Why the fuck would they need that?” Gavin’s brows drew together in slight confusion, he knew what Hank was talking about. The old alpha was great at sniffing out smells, which was essentially why Gavin was wary at first but the suppressant covered his scent enough that it fooled Hank’s nose.

“Go on in and see for yourself, also complicates this murder invesitigation.”

Gavin just sneered at Hank as he walked into the house, he was immediately assaulted with the stench of a dead body. Covering his mouth to not gag Gavin looked at the body, the man was a little overweight and had multiple stab wounds on his body, a knife was nearby which forensics tagged.

“Victim is Carlo Ortiz, been dead for about two weeks, was found by landowner when he wasn’t paying the rent. There’s prints on the knife which we’re running right now.” Collins explained to Gavin who now gotten used to the dead body smell.

“Ok seems like a shut and closed case, why is Anderson here?” Gavin looked over Collins.

“Take another whiff and you’ll see.” Collins finished entering data into a holopad and stepped out of the house.

Gavin didn’t really want to smell more of the dead body but he took a big whiff and did gag a little in his mouth but then he smelt it. A very sweet scent, almost like a sea breeze with a hint of orange. Gavin took another sniff focusing on just that scent and then his blood ran cold. This was familiar scent.

It was the sweet scent of an omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little heads up I went back and changed the dates a little, so Gavin is younger than canon Gavin, he's thirty in this story. I did sacrifice length to make this fic longer so yeah thats going to be the theme with this one cause god dammit I need to write slow burn for once.
> 
> Anyways thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comment this has become a very popular fic very quick so thank you for all of that.

To say the bullpen was tense was an understatement.

Word travels fast through the bullpen and soon everyone was tense and on edge over this startling discovery. Some didn’t believe it, saying that everyone’s nose was betraying them but Hank and Collins both had been around omegas in the past, they swore it was the scent of one.

All these emotions running high was making Gavin extremely stressed. He was worried he be exposed even though the suppressants haven’t failed him yet. 

Gavin was aware there had to be more people like him, but for them to not have suppressants was dangerous. As by the kicked wasps nest way the entire precinct was in.

Gavin flinched when Fowler called his name and then Anderson, drawing his brows in confusion as he followed after the older alpha into the Captain’s office shutting the door behind him.

“Miller investigated the man whose prints were on the weapon, guy was covered in the victim’s blood and he confessed to the murder, so thats a done deal. Now on the other problem of this supposed omega. The man being brought in is a beta and swears he never had any contact with an omega.” Fowler began explaining as he looked over at the two. “I’m assigning you two to find and bring this omega in, before the feds get a whiff of this case, understand?”

“Yeah, we got it.” Hank grunted out, promptly leaving the office.

Gavin stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds before following after Hank who walked out of the department to his oldsmobile. “We cover more ground if we split up, all we have for a lead is a scent.”

It wasn’t much but it was a start.

Gavin got on his motorcycle, both took opposite directions from the crime scene to start their search.

* * *

Both turned up with nothing as to be expected with only a scent as a lead. Gavin went home after finishing up some paperwork. Tiredly entering his apartment, his three cats all meowing at him for their dinner.

“I hear ya your highnesses.” Chuckling as Peach screamed the loudest.

The munchkin cat following Gavin around with Daisy the calico right behind her, Rosaline the Burmilla lounged in her cat tower. Gavin got their dinner ready and placed the bowls in the cat’s spots before collapsing onto the couch.  
Today had been emotionally exhausting for him.

Gavin was battling internally with himself the whole time looking for the omega. This omega was probably scared out of their mind or worse on the run from something. A part of Gavin hoped him or Hank won’t find them, so they can slip through the DPD’s fingers and just become something of a myth. But as much as Fowler wanted everyone’s lips sealed tight about this someone would let it slip and the feds will be there tomorrow.

Goraning Gavin threw an arm over his face, an omega, why did an omega have to suddenly show up?

Wallowing for some time until Gavin got up from the couch to take a shower and pass out for the inevitable shit storm tomorrow will bring.

Gavin should make bets like this people cause believe it or not the feds were crawling around the DPD when he showed up. Pushing past people to get to the coffee machine only to see it was empty and no one started a new pot, just a great start to this awful day.

Not even his ass in the chair and everyone was called to gather around Fowler’s office where this shorter smug looking man stood on the small stairs up to the captain’s office. Fowler introduced him as Special Agent Perkins who is in charge of the case concerning the omega.

“This omega is a wanted fugitive of the government, he is aided by two others believed to be his brothers.” While Perkins was talking someone was handing out holofiles that had the wanted fugitives on them. Gavin looked at the file seeing three eerily identical young men, the youngest being twenty four and the eldest, the omega, twenty seven, the middle one is twenty five.

“We want all of them alive, this is a secretive matter so no asking people around, we don’t want the whole city to know an omega is running around it. This will cause chaos.” Perkins was very firm in this.

Everyone dispersed to go back to their previous jobs, Perkins then approached Gavin and Hank who seemed to creep up behind Gavin.

“I take it you’re the two in charge of finding the omega?” Perkins looked them both up and down, Gavin got the feeling he wasn’t impressed at what he saw.

“Yes we are.” Gavin snapped out, Perkins just regarded Gavin as a minor inconvenience as he focused his attention on Hank. “Do you two have any leads?”

“We have a scent which didn’t offer much, but now with a face to it things should be a bit easier.” Hank answered to Perkins who just nodded and walked away, muttering a ‘don’t fuck up my case’ under his breath.  
“Asshole.” Hank swore as he walked away to his desk.

* * *

Gavin went back out to look for the omega alone on his motorcycle, Hank seemed content to just stay at his desk and not help at all. Which was fine by Gavin who didn’t need the old man slowing him down. Gavin had searched for a little over two hours before stopping to get some lunch, while eating he watched everyone go about their day. 

Lazily chewing his sandwich until out of the corner of his eye he saw some suspicious movement. He saw someone enter the convenience store making an embarrassing show of covering his face. Gavin was immediately watching him, he couldn’t see much from where he was leaning on his bike parked across the store. 

When the guy came out and the security towers didn’t buzz Gavin was just about to rule it out as something small and inconsiderate until the guy turned his head and Gavin could see his face. 

It was one of the fugitives!

Gavin watched him check his surroundings and miss Gavin looking at him, he then crossed the street and began walking down the sidewalk. From the profile this was the youngest one, given the kid was freakishly tall as stated in his bio.

Gavin knows he should call this in, says he has eyes on one of the suspects but he can’t.

Kicking the kickstand up Gavin put his helmet on and followed after the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the meat of the story with this one.
> 
> I also now have a beta so chapters might come a bit slower since now they're going to be revised instead of me posting them at like one in the morning with all the embarrassing grammar mistakes.

Gavin followed after the fugitive, making sure to not get caught. He seemed to always be checking over his shoulder and making sure no one was following, but Gavin had followed after suspects like this dozens of times and perfected the way of not being spotted.

The fugitive, Declan, as stated in the case file, went to the Ferndale area of Detroit which was a crumbling warehouse district near the abandoned docks. Watching him closely, Gavin abandoned his bike someplace safe and followed Declan on foot. It was easy to stay hidden as Declan walked up to a massive abandoned freighter ship, named Jericho, with rust covering the side.

This would explain how they were able to hide so well.

Gavin really knew he should call this in. He found where the fugitives were hiding, and where the omega most likely was, but Gavin just couldn’t.

Not yet at least.

Gavin needed to confirm that the omega was there. Crossing over the snowy street, Gavin walked up the abandoned catwalk to the ship. The ship had seen better days, as everything was rusted, wet and cold. It had an arid metal smell so Gavin couldn’t get a lock on the omega’s scent. With the ship abandoned like this, the lights obviously didn’t work and Gavin didn’t have a flashlight. Getting his phone out, Gavin used it to light the way down the eerie hallway.

“Something going to jump out at me, I just know it.” Like in those cheesy horror movies or video games where you _know_ there's going to be a jumpscare.

There was no sudden loud noise or zombie jumping out, but Gavin could hear voices. The voices seemed to be coming from the main hull and he crept quietly, cursing whenever he stepped and it made a noise. Eventually, Gavin got to the main hull and walked across the walkway, and peered down below. 

Multiple barrels were lit, illuminating the hull in an orange glow. Gavin could see in a corner that there were two other bodies huddled together under ratty blankets. Declan approached them, pulling something from his coat and handing it to them; it looked to be food. With only the three on this massive ship, their voices rang out clear as day amidst the deafening silence of the room.

They asked Declan if he was followed or not, with him in turn responding with a no. Gavin almost snorted at how wrong he was. Gavin would have stayed up there and eventually call for backup, but the rusty metal walkway groaned in protest to Gavin’s weight and collapsed from under him. Groaning in pain, he was thankful nothing broke. The detective tried to sit up, realizing the danger he was in, but was unable to react due to the heavy body suddenly pinning him down. 

Gavin looked up at his attacker, who stared down at him with piercing blue eyes that showed the intent to harm. Gavin realized both of his wrists were pinned, and no matter how much he struggled, the weight on his body never ceased. Instinct told Gavin to bare his throat in submission at the one above him, at the alpha pinning him down. It was Declan who had him pinned and was snarling, showing off the sharper canine teeth alphas had. 

“Who are you? And how did you find us?” Declan snarled at Gavin, tightening his grip on Gavin’s wrists. 

Gavin did not like this vulnerable position, his deeply repressed instincts of an omega threatening to come to the surface. He wanted to fight back, but the alpha above him was giving off a threatening scent. An alpha in this state could become extremely violent and cause harm to those around them.

“I’m not here to hurt any of you.” Gavin had to keep a level head; he couldn’t let his omega nature betray him now.

More snarling erupts from the alpha before a hand goes to his shoulder. He snarls at the touch, but once he recognizes the scent, he instantly becomes more passive. Gavin gets a look at them and identifies him as Connor, the beta brother.

The sweet scent of the omega overcame the smell of rust in the air, causing Declan to relax at the scent and leading him to getting off Gavin with a quick movement. The scent pacified Declan, backing off of Gavin and his scent becoming non threatening. Declan joined Connor who was protecting the one under the blankets, the omega.

Sitting up, Gavin looked over to the two and saw them comforting another who, to his shock looked eerily identical to Connor. It was the omega, though no name was given on their profile. Gavin could hear low purring from Connor and Declan, a sound that was used in a familial fashion to soothing another in a stressful situation.

When Gavin stood up both snarled at him, Connor holding the omega in a protective grip, Declan growled low. Both bare their teeth at Gavin, who in response, puts his hands up in mock surrender. “Like I said, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Why should we believe you?” Connor snapped at Gavin. He wasn’t as threatening as his alpha brother, he is much shorter and had a more soft looking face. Not as soft and inviting as the omega’s though.

During this standoff, the omega stared at Gavin intently. It began to make him slightly uncomfortable. The omega wiggled out of Connor’s grip to stand, the detective noticed the omega had difficulty standing needing help from their siblings.

“You should be careful Seven, especially in the condition you’re in.” Connor chided.

Despite his words, the omega persisted and walked closer to Gavin. He could see how the two were reaching out for their omega sibling, as if it pained them that they weren’t in their safe arms.

Gavin squirmed a bit awkwardly in their intense gaze from their brown eyes they shared with Connor. In fact, the two could almost pass off as twins. With how close they were, Gavin could smell their scent, the hint of orange becoming more strong up close.

Though there was something different about that scent.

Gavin took a chance, he leaned in closer, ignoring the growls from Connor and Declan at him getting closer to Seven; _what an odd name, he noted. _Taking a deeper inhale of the scent, it took a moment for him to realize why it smelled this way. Gavin took a step back from Seven as his stress rose and he was almost in a panic.

Gavin kept opening and closing his mouth, too stunned by this discovery to properly say anything except the first thing on his mind. 

“You’re pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Seven!
> 
> Seven is my OC, they're the RK700 so Connor's predecessor. If you have read my other [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986079/chapters/47316886) you can get a little better understanding of them. Though I'll give you just a quick retelling of them especially with me translating the android version to human au. 
> 
> Seven is androgynous, using they/them pronouns, they're also intersex which means Intersex people are born with sex characteristics (including genitals, gonads and chromosome patterns) that do not fit typical binary notions of male or female bodies. Seven has Androgen insensitivity syndrome, which basically means they were born female but don't present the physical female traits. Seven decided to adopt a more male presenting look but kept the gender neutral pronouns. They have done minor hormonal therapy mainly to just deepen their voice.
> 
> Also yes in the other story Seven and Connor are being written as a couple but in this story the two are strictly siblings! They love one another as family.
> 
> I hope this explains everything and if you have any questions feel free to ask!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> To make up this chapter is longer, this was finished a couple days ago but complications arose and I no longer have a beta so yeah. Anyways glad everyone is still enjoying the story!

Gavin stood there in shock.

Without their scent giving them away it wouldn’t look like Seven was pregnant, with the baggy clothes they wore. Gavin couldn’t even see a baby bump but Seven must be pretty far along if their scent was different. Pregnant omega’s scents were much more sweeter but had this underlying smell that babies had. The omega buried in Gavin was coming out, the desire to protect growing, now it made sense why Declan and Connor are more protective than normal.

Seven continued to not say anything and just stare at Gavin, he had to look down at them due to how short they were.

“You’re an omega.” Seven finally spoke, the voice soft and calming, that of a true omega.

Gavin flinched, how were they able to find him out?

Declan and Connor looked at each other confused, Gavin didn’t show the normal traits of an omega at all. Omegas were soft, submissive, beautiful things; Gavin was rough, boisterous, and had a gruff look.

“He’s not an omega Sev.” Connor corrected, stepping forward and going to Seven’s side pulling the omega close in a protective hold. It seemed this beta was more submissive if he doted this much on Seven, almost like a wet nurse.

“You are, but you’re hiding it.” Seven looked at Gavin, their big brown eyes piercing into his soul.

Gavin averted his eyes from Seven, fists tightening at his sides. A weak snarl from Gavin before he sighed deeply and sagged his shoulders in defeat. “Yes I’m an omega.” He then felt someone touch his hand and saw that Seven reached out to offer a comforting touch. It did help a little but Gavin was still in turmoil over being outed like this.

“How were you able to tell?” He was genuinely curious, since not even the alphas with the strongest noses could detect him fooling them.

“Instinct.” Seven gave a small smile and Gavin had to hold back an eye roll. He did let out a low chuckle though and that got Seven smiling more. After a minute Seven’s expression went back to being serious. “Now that you know my condition you mustn't report us to the authorities, detective.”

It was at this time Declan and Connor noticed the badge at Gavin’s hip, fear was in their eyes as Declan joined his siblings, holding the two in his long arms. At this sight Gavin’s heart ached, they were all young, scared to death probably. On the run from the government who wanted to do horrible things to Seven and their unborn child. Seven’s younger brothers not wanting to lose their older sibling.

Gavin was left with a choice, either turn them all in to the FBI or turn a blind eye.

Looking back at the three siblings was a mistake as all of them had the most pitiful puppy eyes he ever saw. “Oh no, none of that shit! That’s fucking unfair and dirty.” The puppy eyes just got more intense and fuck one of them was pouting. Gavin tried to resist but his conscious was eating up at him to do the right thing. Sighing heavily and throwing his head back dramatically with a groan.

“Fine, I won’t report you. But don’t get yourself caught alright.”

Gavin won’t be able to help them if either get caught by the feds. All three brightened up and Seven squirmed out of their brother’s arms to hug Gavin. He tensed up from the hug, since he was a little opposed to physical touch and that he could feel Seven’s baby bump. Just from feel alone they were probably seven to eight months along. 

Almost ready to pop.

“Yeah yeah enough mush, like I said don’t get caught ok.”

Seven pulled away and nodded whispering a ‘thank you’ to Gavin before stepping away. Connor rushed to their side and helped Seven sit back down. “Why don’t you escort him out Declan.” Seven suggested.

The young alpha looked over at Gavin, sizing him up and seeming to contemplate obeying what Seven suggested. It made Gavin squirm a bit, not exactly liking the alpha staring at him. With a huff Declan began walking away, a sign for Gavin to follow. It was a tense silence as they maneuvered their way out of the ship and back out to the snowy dock.

“You better keep your promise.” It sounded like a threat from the alpha, laced with a low growl.

“I will, don’t worry your secret's safe with me but you have to get out of the city. The feds are here and looking for you. Have every precinct on alert to find any of you.” The trio were extremely lucky to be found by Gavin. 

“Thanks for the warning.” It didn’t sound like much of a thanks but Gavin just brushed it off. He was used to dealing with typical alpha rudeness.

Gavin stuffed his hands into his jacket and began walking back to his bike.

“What’s your name?” Declan shouted to Gavin, he realized they never exchange formalities back in the ship.

“Gavin! Now let’s hope I don’t see you three ever again!” He threw over his shoulder with a little wave before turning the corner.

* * *

Gavin went back to his apartment and changed his clothes. He immediately stuffed them into the washer with a little too much fabric scenter but he had to get rid of Seven’s scent. It was a mad dash from his bike to the apartment so nobody could detect the scent of a pregnant omega. Next Gavin showered cleaning himself five times over until the scent of orange and a sea breeze was gone. Masked by his suppressants and a copious amount of axe.

Changing into new clothes Gavin went back to the DPD to report in and finish up on some paperwork. He brushed by Tina who asked how the search went telling her he found nothing. Anyone not working big cases were looking for the trio, Gavin hoped their hiding spot in the shipyard would be enough. It was an ‘unsafe’ environment for an expecting omega. Gavin wondered if the feds knew Seven was pregnant, probably, given how urgent it was they were found as soon as possible.

Sitting at his desk Gavin distracted himself with work while everyone else tried finding possible places the trio were hiding in. He was keeping his ears open if anyone would suggest the Ferndale district. Gavin was engrossed in his work and eavesdropping he didn’t notice Hank coming up behind him and clearing his throat loudly.

After Gavin’s encounter with Declan his instincts were on higher alert around alphas after being pinned down by one so Gavin sprang out of his chair with a curse.

“Jesus fuck old man you trying to give me a heart attack?” Gavin growled at him while his heart rate tried to go back to normal.

Hank just eyed Gavin before gripping him firmly by the collar of his jacket and dragging Gavin with him. Gavin tried fighting and cursing to get out but Hank’s grip was tight as he took Gavin by force down to the evidence room. Once down the stairs all alone in the room Hank released Gavin.

“What’s the big idea Hank? Why did you drag me down here?” Gavin fixed his jacket and glared daggers at the old alpha.

“Don’t act dumb Reed, now tell me the truth.”

“The truth about what?” Gavin crossed his arms and scrunched up his nose, his scar more visible when he did this.

“You can’t fool this nose remember, now where is the omega hiding?”

Gavin’s blood ran cold, fuck of course Anderson would still be able to smell Seven on him. His nose was the best in the force, but with Hank bringing him down here for privacy instead of turning him into Perkins, it didn’t add up.

“Why do you want to know? So you can rat them out to Perkins? Get a nice fancy promotion?” Gavin was spitting fire at Hank, a deeply rooted nature to protect his kind resurfacing.

“None of that, I want to help them.” Hank crossed his arms, showcasing how serious he was. This surprised Gavin, the firm stance he took going down as he blinked curiously at Hank.

“I’m not heartless Reed, haven’t you noticed how I’ve contributed nothing in finding this omega when I have the best tracking out of everyone here? I’m not handing any of those kids over to the feds, especially an asshole like Perkins.”

Hank was surprising Gavin even more, he’s never seen this side of the alpha, how determined he sounded in protecting the runaways. Though Gavin was hesitant but Hank hasn’t given any implication he was going to go back on his word. If he truly wanted to help it be for the best, especially for Seven, being in those conditions and so close to their due date.

“Fine, I’ll tell you where they are but in a few days, as to not draw suspicion.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter!
> 
> This story will be slowing down as I'm going to be working on Kinktober prompts. I do have the next chapter almost done but it will be put on the back burner. I also changed the rating of this story to mature for some elements that will be explained further along. I don't actually plan to write smut in this story but we'll see, maybe I'll change me mind. But lols an A/B/O story with no smut?! Impossible.
> 
> Anyways enough the new chapter and some wholesome fluff.

Gavin waited two days before he showed Hank where Seven and their family was hiding. Riding on his motorcycle Hank followed in his oldsmobile. Gavin hope for the trio to moved, changed location after he found them. But he knew it was pretty unlikely given Seven’s condition.

Stopping in front of Jericho, Gavin dismounted from his bike, taking his helmet off. Hank emerged from his car slamming the door shut, gazing up at the rusty ship.

“They’re smart, considering nobody has found this place yet.” Though, it will be only a matter of time until someone made mention of the shipping yard. Gavin nodded he was still a little too occupied with his thoughts over if this was a good or bad idea to stop Hank before he entered the ship.

Chasing after the older alpha Gavin got in front of Hank blocking his path. “Hey wait, they don’t trust anyone new, so an older alpha barging in will frighten them. Let me talk to them and explain the situation.”

Hank was about to agree until both of them heard a yelp of pain echoed off the metal walls.

Both just moved, letting instinct take over as they ran down the hall to the main hold. Gavin stumbled out of the doorway first, frantically looking around for the three. His eyes landed on the small nest of ratty blankets. Gavin saw Seven was there and Connor kneeling in front of them holding their hand. No sign of Declan as he braced himself for the young alpha to tackle him. No such thing happened, instead Hank pushed passed him and his eyes widen seeing the two.

Connor stopped his cooing to Seven when he took notice of the two invaders. Getting up Connor put himself in front of Seven. “You betrayed us!” The beta snapped at Gavin obviously angry.

Gavin put his hands up in surrender before speaking. “No no no I didn’t I swear, he’s a friend, he’s here to help you.” Connor didn’t looked convinced and stayed in front of Seven who cowered behind their brother.

“You didn’t tell me the omega is pregnant.” Hank snarled as he pulled Gavin back.

Gavin wanted to argue but Hank ignored him as he approached the two, Connor stood his ground even though it was apparent the beta was slowly submitting to the alpha. Hank didn’t do anything or make his scent more threatening, all he did was stop in front of Connor staring down at him. Connor kept growling and holding a hand back to shield Seven.

“You two are so young looking, so scared.” Hank’s voice sounded pain. “I’m not here to arrest you or take either of you away. I want to help.” 

Hank reached a hand out hesitantly. Connor growled at it like a wild animal, but Hank kept going and his hand was placed on top of Connor’s head. Hank gently ruffled his hair, in that moment Connor calmed down looking like such a touch starved puppy as he moved into Hank’s touch.

“That’s a good boy.” Hank praised him as he kept the soothing touch before looking behind Connor at Seven sitting on the blankets. Moving around Connor, Hank kneeled down and saw that Seven was hiding their left hand in the blankets.

“Let me see.” Hank held his hands out.

Seven bit their lip, looking at Connor, who gave a nod of trust to Seven that Hank was ok. The omega pulled their hand from the blankets, a nasty cut over the palm. Hank gently took their hands examining the wound, mumbling what they need to do to heal it.

Gavin watched Hank interact with them amazed at how fatherly he acted towards the two. It’s probably the first time the two in a long while were treated this way.

“They’re coming with me.” Hank said as helped Seven stand up, Connor sticking by Seven as they all left the freighter.

“What about Declan?” Seven piped up, Hank looked down at them in confusion.

“Their younger alpha brother, don’t worry I’ll go look for him.” Gavin offered.

“He went to go get us food and bandages for Seven’s wound.” Connor explained while Hank helped Seven into the backseat of his car.

Gavin got onto his bike and sped off to go find the young alpha.

* * *

While Gavin looked for Declan Hank took Connor and Seven to his home. Hank put in all of his collected sick and vacation days he saved up which Fowler gave him an earful for since this case of finding the omega was top priority but Fowler relented and gave Hank the time off.

Hank knew there was no way he was going back to work smelling like a pregnant omega.

Helping Seven out of the car along with Connor he walked them to his front door. “I hope you two don’t mind dogs.” Scratching from behind the wooden door could already be heard.

“Sumo down!” Hank shouted when he opened the door and the large St. Bernard was trying to nose his way past Hank to greet the two strangers. Seven gasped in fear at the big dog holding onto Connor’s arm but their brother kneeled down, welcoming the beast into his arms for slobbery kisses.

“I like dogs!” Connor said happily while Sumo panted in his ear.

“He seems to like you too, come on Seven lets get your hand treated.” Hank said.

Seven glanced back at Connor being smothered by the dog then followed after Hank, he gestured for them to sit in one of the kitchen table chairs while he fished out a first aid kit. Coming back with the kit Hank pulled the other chair to sit closer to Seven. Getting what he needed Hank applied a healing balm and disinfected the wound before wrapping it in gauze.

“That should be fine, hopefully you didn’t cut it on anything rusty.” Hank said taping the gauze to stay tight around Seven’s hand.

“No, it was glass.” Seven said, pulling their hand close to their chest.

Hank could smell their anxiety which alerted Connor who got up from being dog piled by Sumo and was at their side.

“I know you’re worried about your brother but Gavin will find them.” Hank said, placing a hand on Seven’s shoulder. “Now why don’t you two get cleaned up while I’ll get us some food.”

The two perked up at the mention of food which made Hank chuckled, they must be starving. Hank showed them the bathroom and went to find some clean clothes for them to change into after they were done. He found two old detroit police academy hoodies and some sweatpants, putting them on the small counter in the bathroom leaving the siblings alone.

On the subject of food Hank had to brainstorm a bit as he didn’t have much in his house to make anything decent. The old alpha decided to call in one of those automated delivery services for the food, which lessen the risk of a delivery person smelling Seven’s scent.

Some time later after the two took a shower and got into some clean clothes the food arrives. Hank decided on pizza as his safest bet for the three, just plain cheese pizza. “Um none of your are lactose intolerant?” Hank asked.

Connor and Seven digging into the pizza answered that question.

Hank smiled chewing his own slice, the two looked the most relaxed he’s seen them since meeting them. Finishing the pizza off Seven moved to the couch where it was more comfy than the wooden chair. Reclining on the soft cushions, Sumo trotted over and set his muzzle on the edge of the couch looking up at Seven. The omega was hesitant around the large dog but sighed in defeat patting the spot next to them. Sump jumped onto the couch resting his head in Seven’s lap, almost protectively over their baby bump. Seven patted the dog head’s praising him for being a good boy.

Eventually Connor joined them on the couch and Hank sat in his old recliner.

Hank contemplated to himself how domestic this felt, this was the most lively his house had been since his wife left.

“How far along are you?” Hank asked breaking the silence.

“Eight months I think.” Seven placed their bandaged hand on their belly, rubbing it.

“You think?” Hank questioned.

“I haven’t been to a doctor for obvious reasons, I can vaguely recall the date I may have been impregnated. All I know is that I’m far along I can feel the baby kicking.” Seven explained.

Hank’s brows drew together listening to how Seven talked about everything, something wasn’t right but he won’t pry just yet. The two seemed to be exhausted and were still worrying over their younger sibling.

“Why don’t you two get ready for bed, you can have it I’ll just sleep on the couch.” It would be a burden on his back but Hank didn’t have to go into work tomorrow.

“No no we won’t take you away from your bed, we’ll be fine on the couch.” Seven piped up.

Hank sighed deeply, guess they were the pleasing type like any typical omega. “Ok I can see this conversation going in circles and the best compromise is if we share, I don’t mind so long is it’s ok for you two.”

It wasn’t uncommon for familia packs to sleep in one place, many finding the sleeping arrangements soothing. Hank was a bit against asking this but the two seemed to latch onto him rather quickly as their new alpha. From what he gathered about their younger alpha brother he was more the protector and gatherer of the pack than the leader, Seven seemed to be the one in charge given they were the oldest.

The two looked at one another before nodding.

“Alright, lets get settled in and before you know it your brother will be here as well.” Hank stood up, called Sumo to get down from Seven and the three retreated to the bedroom. The bed was a king size, big enough for everyone. Hank laid down in the middle lying on his back, he was surprised when both siblings laid down on either side of him. Both instantly cuddled up in the crook of his neck holding onto him tightly.

If Hank had any doubt they accepted him into their pack this finalized it. The two completely trusted him. Hank knew he was stuck in this position thinking it couldn’t get any worse.

Sumo jumped up onto the bed, laying down at the foot of the bed and dozed off, his loud snoring echoing off the walls while Hank had both Seven and Connor soft breathing in his ears.

Heaving a big sigh Hank knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Gavin rode everywhere he thought Declan would have gone for the supplies his family needed. It was like finding a needle in a haystack since Declan was obviously trying to hide more after being followed by Gavin last time. A part of him wanted to maybe wait at the freighter and just intercept Declan when he eventually returned but a gut instinct told Gavin he needed to find Declan and fast.

Speeding down the streets trying to get a glimpse of Declan he came to a stop when his DPD radio went off in his helmet. Hearing the recent report made his blood run cold.

The DPD had apprehended the alpha tied to the missing omega case.

“Declan…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you a new 2k word chapter.
> 
> I wanted to get another chapter of this story done before I leave for this weekend for a road trip and birthday celebration. My birthday is the 14 so yay to me.
> 
> A warning for this chapter, there will be misgendering so heads up.

Gavin sped back to the DPD, he sent a text to Hank cursing when the old alpha didn’t respond back. Logically he should have figure Hank wouldn’t text back with it being eleven at night. At least he will be in the know of the situation.

Rushing inside the precinct Gavin made a beeline towards the holding cells, a quick scan showed Declan wasn’t in either of them. Making a sharp turn Gavin entered the interrogation room, cursing when he moved into some bodies crowding the small observation room. Pushing and shoving his way to the front Gavin’s heart stuttered seeing Declan in there. The young alpha was cuffed to the table, head hung low in defeat while Perkins drilled into him.

The FBI agent was demanding Declan give up where Seven was hiding.

Gavin was glad Seven was moved to a safer location, even if Declan gave them up, which he won’t, Seven wouldn’t be there.

“You know every second you waste is putting the omega in danger, he needs to be moved someplace safe in his delicate condition.” Perkins barked, Declan growled at Perkins baring teeth and all.

“_They_ are safe! _They’re_ away from you which is the safest place _they_ can be!” Declan drawing emphasis on Seven’s preferred pronouns, a growl behind every word.

Perkins wasn’t phased by the young alpha, he gave off the attitude and gestures of an arrogant asshole dealing with a whiny brat. God Gavin hated this man. Perkins leaned his hands on the table getting uncomfortably close to Declan.

“If you don’t give up his location then he will die, do you want that?”

“Go to hell!” Declan snapped at Perkins who moved away just in time to avoid being bitten. The man tensed up and his hand raised as if he was going to slap Declan but held back. Balling his hand into a fist he left the interrogation room with his partner, entering the viewing room. 

“He’s not talking but he’s our only lead, nobody talks to him or moved him. He stays in there.” Perkins gave his orders and everyone cleared out, Gavin was surprised that Perkins even being near Declan didn’t smell Seven’s scent on him. This led Gavin to have his theory that the FBI knew Seven was pregnant but didn’t want the DPD to know. He must have used an effective scent remover before coming back into the viewing room.

Gavin shot a look at Declan who sighed and hung his head in defeat. The young alpha couldn’t see him through the one way glass but Gavin’s heart went out to him. He was probably worried sick about his siblings and Gavin just wanted to reassure him they were both someplace safe. Gavin couldn’t raise suspicion and left the room, he had to plan his next move.

A couple hours go by, only FBI seeing the suspect while the DPD sat on their hands wondering if they get a chance to work on this case. Gavin busied himself with work to not think too much about how dire the situation was. Still no contact from Hank which meant he must be asleep. Gavin yawned before taking another sip of his coffee, the caffeine doing little to keep him focused. Rubbing his eyes Gavin sat back and he didn’t like what he saw walking over to his desk.

What could Perkins want?

When the asshole came up to Gavin’s desk he shot him an annoyed expression. “Can I help you?”

“Come with me.” Perkins then walked away expecting Gavin to follow, he wanted to disobey the alpha but followed him regardless. Perkins led Gavin back to the interrogation room, Declan was dozing in his arms on the table.

“Now I want you to listen to me carefully, what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room, do you understand.” Perkins stated to Gavin.

Gavin glanced over at Perkins before his attention was on Declan for a moment checking to see if he was ok. “Yeah what’s so top secret you had to drag me in here alone to say it?” Gavin already had an idea what Perkins was going to disclose to him.

“The omega we’re looking for is pregnant.” Perkins gauged Gavin’s reaction who looked shocked and surprised. As much as someone who’s known all along could look. “Now you can understand why we need to find him.” 

Gavin held back a snarl at Perkins still misgendering Seven.

“You’re a pretty neutral beta, maybe this feisty alpha will talk to you.” Ah so that’s why they needed Gavin. Even with his fiery attitude Gavin still gave off the scent of a neutral beta, people were usually calmed by it. A side effect of his true nature, he still had the omega charm.

“Fine, can’t promise I’ll get anything out of him.” Gavin walked through the door, putting his hand on the scanner for the lock to unhinge and let him in. Declan perked up hearing someone entered the room, he stiffen seeing it was Gavin. God he hoped Declan won’t mess this up.

Sitting across from Declan in the other chair Gavin looked him up and down.

“How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?” Gavin went for the good cop approach, also he wanted to make sure Declan was at least taken care of.

“I’m fine.” Declan muttered but as if by some comedic cue his stomach growled loudly. Gavin held back a chuckle as he got up from the table to tap on the mirror.

“Can you bring some snacks and a water bottle.” He hoped someone would bring the items, sure enough a couple minutes passed and Gavin got what he requested. Setting the food on the table and opening the water bottle open for Declan. The young alpha stared at the food before hunger won out, reaching for a protein bar.

Gavin smiled a little seeing Declan eat, it was a bit awkward for him since he was still cuffed to the table but Gavin didn’t have the keys so he can’t free him.

Declan silently chewed before breaking the silence. “I’m not telling you where they are.”

“I figured that,” Gavin shrugged. “But Perkins is right your omega sibling needs to be someplace safe.” 

Declan looked off to the side, if only he knew that Seven and Connor were in fact in a safer place he probably feel much better. Gavin kept asking questions, doing the typical interrogation but without his usual bite and asshole cop persona. Declan wouldn’t budge on giving any information, Gavin had to give the alpha props for keeping up a strong facade.

Eventually there was a knock on the glass and Gavin left the interrogation room. Perkins looked like he wanted to pop a vein with how frustrated he looked.

“Throw him into a holding cell, see if a night behind bars won’t spook him into talking.” Perkins demanded as he left the room. Other FBI agents went into the interrogation room and escorted Declan into a holding cell. The young alpha curled up in a ball on the small cot facing away from the eyes looking at him.

Hours went by and Gavin still hadn’t gone home, it was nearing four o’clock in the morning when he looked over to the holding cell with Declan in it. Barely anyone was on duty right now and a majority of the FBI left, mainly Perkins. Getting up from his desk Gavin walked over to the holding cells, positioning himself in a way nobody could see him from the bullpen. Tapping on the glass to get Declan’s attention.

“Stay where you are.” Gavin instructed. “I’m here to tell you Seven and Connor are safe, they were moved somewhere else.”

Gavin couldn’t see it but Declan sighed in relief, he had been worried sick over his siblings and him not being there to protect them. Declan wanted to cry tears of joy but more tapping on the cell wall got his attention and he looked up to see Gavin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to get you back to them.

* * *

Hank woke up with a pounding headache and a stiff neck.

Groaning as he moved a hand down his face, the headache was his body punishing him for its lack of alcohol. No wonder it took people so long to get off the Black Lamb. Slowly waking up Hank became aware of the two presences he fell asleep with were gone. 

Noise could be heard outside the door, swinging his legs to the side of the bed Hank got up, his old joints protesting.

Pushing open the door Hank was greeted to the smell of coffee and eggs. Connor was by the stove cooking breakfast while Seven sat on the couch watching the news. Sumo laid on the couch next to Seven, protectively over their belly.

Hank grumpily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug filling it to the brim.

“Good morning Lieutenant.” Connor beamed, giving him a smile.

“Yeah good morning and Hank is fine, no need for titles here.” Hank sat down in one of the wooden chairs sipping at his coffee.

Connor went back to cooking before serving up three plates of eggs with some cheese on them. Handing Hank one and then Seven, Hank stared at the food, he didn’t have any of this stuff yesterday.

Hank shot a scowled look at Connor shoveling food in his face, he stopped as Hank gave him a knowing look. Connor looked away sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry but there was no food in the house and Seven was hungry, so I found some money in your place and bought groceries. I wasn’t followed I swear! I took so many baths and even wore some of your clothes to mask Seven’s scent. I’ll pay you back promise!” Connor explained.

Hank then noticed Connor was wearing one of his striped shirts and his peacoat. Hank will award the kid for thinking ahead, making sure nobody could scent Seven. The old alpha noticed Connor was still slightly panicking and he waved his hand.

“You’re ok kid, I was going to do it anyways so I don’t mind. Just no more stealing from me I mean it.” Hank pointed a finger at Connor, scolding him.

Connor nodded.

The three at their breakfast peacefully, Connor collected Seven’s plate as they kept watching the news. They must be looking for Declan.

Hank then remembered his phone, walking back into the bedroom to change out of his sleepwear and grab it. Unlocking it Hank saw the messages left by Gavin, he heaved a heavy sigh.

Walking back to the living room Hank stood near Seven who looked up at him.

“I have some bad news, your younger brother was caught by the DPD, but he didn’t give up your location. Gavin is trying to figure a way out to free him.” Hank explained.

It wasn’t the news Seven wanted to hear but Declan was at least somewhat safe. Connor came to their side to offer comfort, Sumo whined sensing their distress for their younger brother.

“Hey hey, no tears. He’s going to be ok.” Hank came closer reassuring Seven who looked like they wanted to cry. “Come now, stress like this is bad for the baby, and of course your baby.” Hank joked.

It worked as Seven chuckled, wiping their eyes of the budding tears. “Thank you Hank, for everything.”

“Anytime.” Hank gave them a small smile.

Seven returned it and reached out, taking Hank’s hand. They gently placed Hank’s large hand on their baby bump. Hank was very surprised by this gesture, Seven was showcasing a lot of trust they had in him. The old alpha was about to pull his hand away when he felt tiny movement! Gasping he felt it again and again, the baby was kicking!

“They’re saying hello.” Seven explained, placing their own hand on their baby bump. Connor also placed his hand trying to feel the baby kicking.

This was the moment that solidified it for Hank, how important this was.

How he wasn’t going to let anyone take these three away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took _forever_!!!!
> 
> I have started a new job and have been working seven days a week, also a lot of personal things had been going on in life. Now things have settled and I have gotten use to my new work schedule. So to make up for the long wait this chapter is 2500 words!
> 
> I'm only going to be focusing on this fic and my [kraken au reed900](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969225/chapters/49859453) I plan to write the next chapter of that story on Sunday as that is my day off.
> 
> **Warnings!!!**
> 
> In this chapter there will be talks eluded to r*pe but no actually r*pe is written but consent was not given in this matter. Please take caution if this is a trigger for you.

Gavin found it hard to figure a way to break Declan out of the precinct. What with the FBI watching his every move. Declan was staying strong though, not giving up his siblings whereabouts no matter how much and long Perkins grilled him.

Right now Declan was sleeping in the holding cell, he looked exhausted, probably from all the interrogations and worrying over his family. Hank had been keeping Gavin updated on Connor and Seven, Gavin then relayed the news to Declan. Gavin knew sooner or later Perkins will get fed up with Declan and his mind kept thinking about how the man was almost physical with Declan. 

The thought made Gavin lowly growl.

Gavin had begun to be protective somewhat for the young alpha, he found himself tangled up in this family drama and hated to see them all torn apart due to biology Seven had no way of controlling. This whole experience reminding him he’s one of the lucky ones.

“Let the alpha go.”

Gavin perked up when he heard Perkin’s speak, he was letting Declan go?!

Declan was all that had left connecting him to Seven and they were going to release him. Gavin didn’t like this at all, discreetly getting up and going to the break room to get a coffee, listening in on the conversation Perkins was having with another FBI agent.

“Alphas can’t be away from their pack, especially given the omega’s condition. His single mindless will lead us right to the omega.” Which was true, all that was on Declan’s mind was his family, he’ll head straight to the shipyard leading the FBI right to Seven. Gavin was super thankful yet again him and Hank moved Seven. Now though this would be the perfect time to get Declan out of the FBI’s hands. Staying vigilant Gavin observed Perkins and the other agent as they walked over to the holding cell. Gavin watched as they escorted Declan to the back. Making a beeline to the front entrance Gavin got to the parking garage and onto his motorcycle. Starting it up he exited the parking garage to see someone making a mad dash in the direction of the eletrain. 

Revving up his motorcycle Gavin sped off towards the Ferndale district.

Gavin actually arrived before Declan did and he saw the young alpha sprinting towards the ship. He then drove his motorcycle to cut in front of Declan, ignoring the loud growl.

“Shut up idiot you led them right to what they wanted.” Gavin saw the blood drain from Declan’s face as in his panic to get back to his family completely forgot Seven and Connor weren’t here anymore.

“Hop on!” Gavin yelled, “This will at least keep them busy.” 

Declan got onto the back of the motorcycle and Gavin drove off right before the entire shipyard was then surrounded by FBI.

The pair zoomed down the highway, Declan held on tight to Gavin burying his face in the omega’s shoulder trying to block the wind hitting his face. Instead he was getting a good whiff of Gavin’s sweet scent.

Gavin ignored how close they were as they slowed down coming to his apartment, when dismounting he could sense the confusion from Declan. “You said Seven and Connor were at your lieutenant's house, why are we here?”

Parking his motorcycle Gavin urged Declan to follow him out of the structure into the apartment building.

“It’s too dangerous, the FBI will be looking for you after finding out you led them to a dead end and gone missing. They put any trackers on you?” Gavin hoped Declan had half a mind to ditch those.

“I got rid of those on the train, left them intact, that’s probably what kept them from finding me right away.”

Gavin sighed in relief as he guided Declan to his apartment, he opened the door first being greeted by his cats all meowing for food and attention. Gently toeing them out of the walkway to let Declan in. The young alpha’s eyes widen seeing the cats.

“I hope you’re not allergic,” Declan shook his head “Good cause all of these babies are cuddlers even to strangers.”

Declan smiled at them all, Rosaline and Daisy following after Gavin while Peach stared up at Declan. He kneeled down and held his hand out for her, Peach sniffed it before moving close, rubbing herself against Declan’s hand. The young alpha began to pet the cat, smiling as she rolled over onto her back for belly rubs like a dog. Declan was happy to give her attention as she began to purr loudly.

Gavin poked his head from the kitchen and saw the sight of Peach getting the attention from Declan.

He’s kinda cute when he smiles.

Gavin shook his head of that thought as he tapped Peach’s food bowl, she turned back onto her stubby legs and walked into the kitchen for her meal. While the princesses ate Gavin stepped back out into the living area of the apartment.

“You can sleep on the couch, this is only going to be temporary. Until it’s safe enough to move you to Hank’s.”

Declan nodded and walked over to sit on the couch, Gavin went into his bedroom looking for spare blankets and pillows.

Unaware of Declan fidgeting on the couch, the young alpha suddenly felt a little too hot. Pulling his jacket off but that didn’t seem to help. Holding his shirt from his body as everything felt a little too sensitive.

What was wrong with his body?

* * *

Hank couldn’t believe Gavin was able to slip Declan right behind the FBI’s back, but Declan and his siblings have been avoiding the feds for years. Sending a text back to Gavin that everything on his end was still ok. Living with this new pack had taken some getting used too.

For one sleeping arrangements came with challenges.

Hank’s neck and back were aching from Seven and Connor sleeping so close to him. One night he slipped away from the two and slept on the couch. In the morning he was awoken to the two staring down at him from the back of the couch. Seven looked sad while Connor stared daggers at Hank. The three settled on the two siblings taking the master bedroom and Hank will couch surf after at least staying in the bed waiting for Seven and Connor to fall asleep. They said having a comforting presence soothed them.

As far as getting food Hank was forever grateful for automated delivery systems, not a single living soul came near his house. Just to make sure no one grew suspicious of anything, Seven wore a scarf around their neck to muffle their scent. Their scent was faint around the house, all their scents mingling together like a family unit.

It was dawning on Hank how quickly attached he was becoming of the two, his instinct to protect and provide, it hadn’t been this strong since he had his last pack.

Sighing deeply Hank looked up from his phone and smiled at the sight before him. Seven was sleeping in the armchair, arm over their belly while Sumo’s large head rested in their lap. Connor was watching crime shows sitting next to him, the beta seemed to take a liking towards anything involving the police.

“You like cops, you wanted to be one?” Hank asked.

Connor looked over at Hank, biting his lip as he mulled over the question a bit.

“I did, a long time ago. You see our dad was a firefighter, and he always joked the firemen and policemen had a rivalry. As much as I loved my dad and his work I liked the police work more, especially detective work. I like puzzles and figuring things out, that’s what detectives do and I wanted to be one...but then this whole omega thing happened and…” Suddenly Connor looked away and rubbed at his eyes with the end of his sleeve.

Hank could figure out what had happened, how Connor said his father _was_ a firefighter.

“What happened to him?” Hank knew he was prying but there were a lot of unanswered questions he had.

“He died,” He sobbed out, then Connor gathered himself for a second before continuing. “After dad found out Seven was omega he packed us up and we’ve been on the run for years. Eight years ago the FBI caught up to us and he sacrificed himself for us to escape.” Connor had begun crying now.

Hank’s heart went out to the beta, he was scared and alone, people hunting after his family and caging them up. Throwing an arm around Connor’s shoulders he pulled the beta close who instantly curled up close to Hank, burying his face in Hank’s neck.

“It’s ok son, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you two ever again.” Hank promised once again.

Connor calmed down in his hold and they continued watching the crime shows. Some time later the doorbell rang. 

Hank almost forgot.

Instantly Connor was out of Hank’s grip and rushed over to Seven, gently waking them as Connor took Seven into the bedroom Sumo following after the two, not giving Hank a chance to explain. Sighing heavily Hank got up from the couch and opened the door slightly.

“Hello Rose.” Smiling brightly at the lady.

“Evening Hank.” Rose returned the smile, coming in when Hank opened the door more.

Rose carried a bag with her and she scanned the house, her nose scrunching up a little.

“Smells like a pregnant omega is here but no omega?” She teased.

“Yeah, they bolted hearing the doorbell. Wait here.” Hank walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. Hank almost laughed seeing the two hiding behind the bed along with Sumo.

“Relax, she’s a trusted friend, I asked her to come over to look at Seven.” Hank reassured the two.

With a little more coaxing Hank got the two out of the room and into the living room where Rose sat on the couch. She gasped seeing Seven, hardly believing her eyes.

“Come sit here sweetie.” Rose patted the spot on the couch for Seven.

The omega was hesitant but eventually took the seat, Connor sitting right next to them, an arm looped around theirs protectively.

“Rose here use to be a nurse, I called her to do a check up on you.” Hank pointed to Seven.

“Now I’m a humble farmer,” Rose said with a smile. “I’m going to do my basic checks on you sweetie, I want to know how far along you are and if the baby is healthy.”

Seven nodded and let Rose check them over. She got a blood sample that informed her Seven was at least eight months pregnant. A few more tests and questions, Rose finished with pulling out a stethoscope and put it on then the hearing part on Seven’s belly. Moving it around until she smiled, taking it off she handed the stethoscope to Seven.

“Listen, it’s your baby’s heartbeat.”

The omega listened and could hear the low thumping of a tiny heart, smiling wide Seven was glad their baby was healthy.

“Thank you so much Rose.” Seven gently placed their hand on Rose’s who covered it with her other.

“It’s my pleasure sweetie, now with us knowing you’re about ready to pop call me as soon as your water breaks. Move someplace comfortable and gather lots of towels, it’s going to be rather painful as I can’t give you pain medications.”

“I understand, a little pain is better than giving birth in a rusty ship.” Seven joked.

Rose’s eyes widen with concern at that but her worry washed away knowing that Seven was now in a better place than where they were before. She put away her equipment ,though Rose did have one last question to ask Seven, even if it was rather rude of her.

“Seven, not trying to be rude but I need to ask, do you know who the father of the child is?”

Connor growled and Seven looked away shamelessly, it seemed to confirm some suspicions Rose had. Hank too didn’t like the reaction the two showed at the mention of who fathered Seven’s baby.

“Were you…” Hank didn’t want to finish that sentence, but the implication was there.

Seven shook their head and a sigh of relief passed through both Hank and Rose.

“No, no it was nothing like that. I know it could have been a lot worse but the truth isn’t better.” Seven took a shaky sigh, Connor reached out to hold their hand. “Earlier this year we crossed paths with someone, he said he wanted to help us. We were very distrusting of him but eventually he won us over, mostly me. He treated me kindly, not as an object or something rare, it was nice...and I fell for it. He was an FBI agent, his mission was to get me pregnant but the FBI ordered him to not do it physically, as his instincts would make him turn against the FBI to protect me. One night while staying in a hotel he...impregnated me artificially. Kinda like I guess how people get it done without a partner. Declan woke up after he was done and we kicked him out and ran but the damage was done, I was pregnant. To be honest I don’t even know if it was his sperm, it could have been anyone’s.”

Hank was shocked, Seven was right the truth wasn’t better. In a way Seven was…

“If you ever see that man tell me who it is, so I can personally punch the living lights out of him.” Hank growled, his alpha instincts to protect high.

Seven sobbed out a laugh, they had begun crying during their retelling, wiping at the tears. Rose moved closer and helped Seven clean up a bit from crying. Seven thanked her, Rose gave Seven a sympathetic smile. She couldn’t stay long, after getting Seven’s scent off of her the beta nurse packed up her things and headed back to the farm.

The mood was still rather down after Seven revealed their secrets.

Hank knew what would make things better.

“Hey, Gavin got your brother out, he’s safe and with him. They’re going to stay low until the FBI backs off.” Hank smiled seeing the two’s faces light up, they understood why Declan can’t come home just yet but knowing he was away from the FBI brighten up the mood.

Now that the house wasn’t going to be doused in the acidic smell of an omega in turmoil Hank got up to start making dinner. Connor joining him in making a simple pasta dish.

“Oh no I just had a thought.” Seven said loudly, getting the other’s attention.

“What’s that?” Hank asked.

“Declan is now around an individual he knows is an omega, he’ll be able to detect Gavin’s omega scent ...this could trigger a rut in him. As the only omega he was in contact with was me and we’re family.” Seven explained.

All three were silent.

“Awkward.” Connor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Declan you ok there buddy?
> 
> If any of you are a fan of a/b/o you can probably tell whats going to happen next lol.
> 
> A small headcanon of mine is I like to think Rose was a nurse before her husband died, just a personal headcanon and she left being a nurse to keep the farm running to honor her late husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again folks with another chapter!
> 
> Also I forgot to add it to the story but Declan was kept in holding at the DPD for a week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Declan was miserable.

He didn’t sleep a wink last night, feeling too hot and sensitive to everything he touched. As soon as it was morning Gavin made a beeline out of the apartment and back to work, leaving Declan alone to deal with this problem. It was a blessing in disguise because now Declan had no shame stripping all of his clothes off and laying in Gavin’s bathtub shower with cold water pouring down on his heated skin. Declan was content to spend the rest of the day in the shower but he knew Gavin would not be happy about his next water bill. He stayed under the water for another five minutes before reluctantly turning it off and stepping out, drying himself quickly as the towel felt way too sensitive on his skin.

“What is happening to me?” Declan called out to the empty apartment, his only reply was from Peach, the cat who meowed loudly at him. 

The cats all seemed to be following him around and Declan didn’t want them seeing him naked and in the desperate state, scurrying away from the three cats Declan closed the door to the bedroom before they could get in.

One sniff made Declan realize he was in Gavin’s room.

Gavin’s scent was much stronger here than it was in the rest of the apartment, even with his suppressants Declan was still able to pinpoint the sweet omega smell in his scent. Smelling Gavin’s scent only made the intense heat coursing through his body stronger. Declan wanted to bury himself in Gavin’s sheets and just inhale his scent but he still had half a mind to find that thought embarrassing. 

He needed to get away from it all but in a moment of weakness he grabbed one of Gavin’s shirts and brought it with him into the living room.

Laying on Gavin’s couch naked inhaling the scent from his shirt Declan gave into how shameful and right this act felt.

It was going to be a rough day.

* * *

Nobody suspected Gavin at all.

After he left his apartment Gavin went to the gym he frequent to wash off Declan’s scent, took about thirty minutes but was able to get the young alpha’s scent off. 

Gavin then strolled into a shit show at the DPD.

Everyone was scrambling to find Declan and his family, Gavin smirked cheekily to himself that he had pulled it off and got the family safe.

Gavin knew that the family couldn’t stay longer in the city, eventually the FBI or DPD will find them and they get taken away. After grabbing a cup of coffee Gavin sat at his desk getting right into work, ignoring the FBI frantically trying to find any leads.

While out interviewing suspects for other cases he was working on Gavin was told to keep an eye out for the fugitives, he didn’t spare a single glance. Chris kept his eyes opened for them but Gavin could tell he wasn’t really paying attention.

“It’s rumored the omega the FBI is looking for is pregnant.” Chris suddenly spoke on their way back to the DPD.

Gavin’s hand tightened a bit on the steering wheel. “What makes you say that?”

“Everyone is eavesdropping, Tina heard some FBI talking and they let it slip the omega is pregnant. She’s only told me and Fowler, I had a feeling you knew already since Perkins asked you to interrogate the young alpha.” Chris then took a deep sigh. “Knowing this it’s made me not want to help them, you know? I don’t want to think what would happen to that omega and the baby if the FBI gets them.”

Gavin had an idea and that is what made him even help the family in the first place.

“Yeah, I get you.” Was all Gavin said and the rest of the drive back to the DPD was silent.

Gavin clocked out and got on his motorcycle.

When he came close to his apartment he could smell it from two doors down.

_Fuck._

The alpha was in a rut.

It didn’t take a genius to understand why he was suddenly in a rut, Declan was stuck in the home of an omega. Even with the suppressants when one knew the true nature of someone they could easily smell pass the artificial scent.

Biting his lip hard Gavin groaned as he entered his apartment that now was saturated in the smell of a young alpha in rut. Immediately his repressed omega instincts were breaking through, wanting to seek and submit to the alpha so close in his rut. Growling to himself Gavin slammed and locked the door. Declan gasped loudly and rolled off the couch landing on the hardwood floor, he recovered quickly and stood up, if he wasn’t so tall the couch would had given him modesty but no, he was baring it all to Gavin.

Gavin looked the other way, Declan then realized why and covered himself with what he had available. Once his bits were covered Gavin looked again and his eyes narrowed at what Declan used.

“Is that my shirt?” As soon as Gavin said that Declan looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

“Uhhh, I can explain...actually no I can’t, what is wrong with me?”

Gavin wanted to roll his eyes, of course he didn’t know, Gavin couldn’t fault Declan too much. His life sounded pretty rough, having to be on the run so his older omega sibling wouldn’t get captured. Being surrounded by family and the constant worry about the government kept the rut down.

“You’re in a rut, triggered by an omega.”

Declan just cocked his head to the side, that long strand of hair that all his siblings had falling over his forehead. Gavin denying he thought that looked cute.

“But I’ve been around Seven my whole life and I never felt this way.”

“It’s me idiot, you know I’m an omega so you smell right through the suppressants. What you’re going through is a phase where your body is in the mood to fuck.” Heavens above Gavin feared what Declan had been doing in his home all day.

Declan flushed more than he already was.

“But I’ve been around Seven my whole life! I never reacted this way.” Declan was sputtering and moving his hands to gesture, he covered himself quickly when Gavin looked away.

“Well Seven is family, obviously you’re not going to act this way around kin.” Gavin sighed deeply. “That burning desire is you instincts telling you to mate, you need to fuck something or it will only get worse.”

Declan just averted his eyes, not looking at Gavin while he hunched his shoulders.

“I never done that sort of thing.”

Did Gavin hear him right?

Was Declan a virgin?

“Wait, you never hooked up with anyone?”

Declan shook his head and now was blushing all the way down to his chest, making the few freckles that dotted his body more prominent against the pink flush.

“No.”

Gavin’s eyes widen, he never expected to meet a virgin alpha.

“Can you stop gawking.” Declan spoke up as he fidget in place, he knew it was ridiculous. Most alphas by his age were already mated or at least have slept around. Declan just really wasn’t interested in that, also being on the run didn’t leave much time to hook up with people. Declan also presented as a more submissive alpha as well, people thought he was a beta until they got a better whiff of his scent.

Gavin shook his head and schooled himself for a moment before speaking. “Sorry just never met an alpha like you.” Declan then averted his gaze in shame. “Not in a bad way!” Gavin quickly said waving his hand around.

“Look, in my experience the only way for this feeling to go away is to have sex, but you kinda can’t do that with anyone so…” Gavin trailed off before giving a big sigh. “You can have sex with me.”

Gavin had self diagnosed himself with hypersexuality, he frequently hook up with people for one night stands or went to sex clubs. He knew there were other ways to treat it better than constantly having sex but that meant going to a doctor and he didn’t want a doctor figuring out what he was an omega.

Declan’s eyes widen and he shook his head, even if his body yearned to mate with Gavin he didn’t want to do that. “No, I wouldn’t want to be a burden. I’ll deal with it and call me old fashioned but I kinda would like my virginity taken by someone whom I have grown attached too.”

“Nothing wrong with that, you do you.” Gavin shrugged and he walked towards his bedroom. “If you need anything, let me know.” Declan nodded, Gavin gave him a quick smirk and shut the door.

Leaning against the door Gavin sighed, taking a few more deep even breaths before walking towards his bed but after taking one step he stopped short. Gavin felt a wetness between his thighs and his blood ran cold.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

Gavin couldn’t believe it.

He had gone almost ten years without a heat and now he was in the throes of one. His suppressants haven’t failed him at all except now. The familiar burning, the need for something thick to fill him up, Gavin withered on the bed sheets. It didn’t take a genius to find out who triggered this, but why?

Gavin didn’t really like Declan beyond just an acquaintance.

He barely knew the guy, he didn't know anything about his personal likes or dislikes, about his personal life. 

All Gavin knew was Declan is a scrawny alpha who was all bark and no bite, fiercely protective of his siblings, and he looked cute when that long strand of hair got in his face and his smile seemed to just warm up an entire room-

Gavin shook his head, he couldn’t be thinking about that, he didn’t like Declan that way!

Groaning loudly as he buried his face in the pillow to muffle the sound. Gavin just wanted this heat over with! Even with it not as intense as his previous ones this was still misery.

Beyond Gavin’s bedroom door Declan wasn’t faring any better, smelling an omega was one thing, smelling one in heat set off a switch in Declan’s mind. All he wanted to do was claw at the door, break it down and mate with Gavin but he had incredible willpower. Declan was lying in Gavin’s kitchen, the cold tile floor helping a little to fight off the heat to his body. It wasn’t ideal but Declan managed, he also brought his own clothes over to inhale his own scent, trying to block out Gavin’s.

It was working, but it’s going to be a long three days.

* * *

**December 1st, 2032**

Gavin’s heat was finally over, washing himself free of slick and sweat from the three days of hell. After he was done Declan did the same thing and the two silently cleaned the apartment of anything else they did under the influence of their biology.

The two then awkwardly sat on the couch.

Both were staring ahead trying to figure out what to say, it was a long couple of minutes before the silence was broken.

“I need to go outside.” Declan said. “I’m tired of being cooped up, I know it’s dangerous but it’s been three days and the FBI haven’t knocked down your door.”

Declan was more antsy, he hated being confined and that was his main problem while hiding with his siblings. It’s why he always ventured out to collect food or money, needing a chance to stretched his legs.

Gavin wasn’t against getting out of his apartment but he was opposed to having Declan leave as well. It was true that the FBI hadn’t found them but it didn’t mean they weren't looking for him. Gavin muddled over the thought a bit before relenting.

Getting up from the couch Gavin walked into his closet and pulled out a large coat then grabbed a beanie, tossing the items to Declan who caught them. Gavin started to put his shoes on, by the door and looked over at Declan who just stared at him confused.

“Well, you coming or not? That should conceal some of your identity.”

Declan’s eyes widen and pulled the coat on, putting the beanie on as well. Getting dressed for the December weather Declan stood next to Gavin by the door. Gavin moved a hand to push the long lock of hair into the beanie, Declan staying still while he did it. Giving one last look Gavin grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around Declan’s neck, having it go over most of his face.

“There, now no one will suspect you.”

Declan smiled behind the scarf, unseen by Gavin.

One last check on their appearance and the two left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE NO SMUT FOR YOU!!!!
> 
> But seriously did any of you get excited when Gavin just offered himself? But Declan is a gentlemen, he rather woo Gavin first and he's gonna get a chance next chapter!
> 
> Anyways thanks for all the kudos and comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the moment we've all been waiting for!
> 
> Since I'm going to be focusing all my attention on this fic the juicy parts will be coming sooner!

Gavin decided to take Declan to the large park in the city, the park already had it’s Christmas decorations up and everything but the holidays had just become gloomier each year. People still celebrated them but the joy and magic was gone with the birthrate ceasing. No more of those famous images of kids excitedly opening presents from santa anymore. Now the holidays were just a reminder of what things were and will never be.

But Gavin started to have hope.

There was living proof that omegas were alive and fertile.

All Gavin now wanted for the holiday was to see Seven and their baby happy.

With it being the middle of winter, it was already dark but the christmas lights were on and twinkling. Gavin glanced over at Declan who was looking around all starry eyed, it was actually kind of cute.

“It’s been a long time since I celebrated Christmas, back when everything was simpler.” Declan mused as the two approached the large lit tree in the center of the park. There weren’t too many people out tonight, what with it being cold and the start of the holiday season. Gavin felt safe the two wouldn’t be caught by the feds.

“You want to talk about it?” Gavin questioned.

“I don’t really feel like sharing.” Gavin just nodded and the two sat down on a bench admiring the tree.

It was a couple more minutes of awkward silence.

Not wanting to sit in the cold Gavin got up and Declan followed. The two walked past the tree and Declan’s eyes widen, there was an ice rink behind the tree. Declan walked away from Gavin to the side, watching the few people on the rink to skate around. The young alpha never skated before, he had this look in eye Gavin caught when he eventually joined up with Declan.

“Let’s go skate.”

“What?” Gavin turned to Declan.

“Come on, it looks fun.” Declan grabbed Gavin’s hand before he could protest and he was dragging the omega to where the two could collect skates. Gavin hated ice, he slipped one too many times on his ass cause of slicked sidewalks and streets. The last thing he wanted to do was willingly go out on ice and slip around like an idiot. But something about how excited and happy Declan looked made him put the skates on.

This poor young man was denied ever having fun, always worrying for his family since he was the alpha. All that responsibility thrust upon him kept Declan from a lot of things, Gavin can understand. When discovering who he truly wanted to be Gavin didn’t go out with friends anymore or to family functions, didn’t want to deal with the ridicule. 

Declan finished tying the skates on and got up, he took a hesitant step onto the ice, checking to make sure the blade got a grip. The young alpha watched the others on the ice to see how they did it and with a push Declan went onto the ice. He was a little wobbly, his long arms moving to balance himself. Gavin chuckled loudly as he watched.

“You look like Bambi on ice!”

Declan threw a glare over his shoulder at Gavin before settling himself for a moment then his left leg slide a little too far and Declan caught himself on his knee.

“Why don’t you come out here then.”

Gavin’s blood ran cold as Declan skated as much as a beginner could over to him in the entryway. Gavin tried to bolt but Declan caught him by the back of his hood, curse the alpha’s long arms. The omega tried to fight and protest, yelling at Declan to not do it but the younger only laughed and pulled Gavin onto the ice. Gavin held on tight to Declan, not wanting to slip and fall onto the ice. Declan laughed softly to himself seeing Gavin cling to him, it was a little easier to skate with another person and he was leading them around the rink keeping in mind to stay near the wall for Gavin to grab onto.

“See, it’s not so bad.” 

Gavin nodded and started to relax until Declan moved them away from the wall to the center of the rink.

“Declan! No no stop don’t!” Gavin tried getting away but that meant skating on his own.

Declan ignored him and then pushed Gavin forward away from him. Gavin remained still trying to keep his balance as he glided along the ice. Gavin was starting to slow down and he sighed in relief, only to lose his balance the last second. Arms flailing around trying to keep him up but it was no use, Gavin fell right on his ass.

The younger alpha was laughing at him, doubled over as he watched Gavin totally eat it.

Gavin growled and got up, trying to not slip as he got a good grip on his skates and started to skate towards Declan. He may hate skating but Gavin at least knew his way around them. Declan looked up just in time to see Gavin coming after him, Declan turned around and tried skating away.

“Get back here!” Gavin yelled at him, chasing Declan around the rink. Other couples were getting out of the way of the two. Gavin cursed loudly that he couldn’t catch Declan, he picked up skating way too fast and now was skating around as if he’s been a pro all his life.

Declan looked behind Gavin to laugh at him trying to keep up but when he turned to look forward stopped short, just missing running into a couple. Saying he was sorry Declan turned back around just to to have Gavin crash into him full force. Gavin saw his chance to catch up and get Declan but didn’t know how to properly stop himself.

The young alpha grunted as he fell back on the ice with Gavin on top of him, he felt something warm on his face. Opening his eyes Declan noticed that Gavin’s face was close to his and the warm presence he felt was the older man’s lips on his lips!

Gavin realized this and pulled away fast as if he was burned, the omega blushed a deep red.

Declan looked up at Gavin still laying on the ice.

Gavin was his first kiss.

“We should go back.” Gavin quickly gets up but he’s scrambling on the ice. Declan sits up and gracefully stands to then help Gavin up. Guiding Gavin along the ice back to the exit, once free from the rink Gavin hobbled over to a bench and started to untie the skates. Declan followed suite and the two returned them for their shoes back. Gavin avoided talking or looking at Declan when they went back to the motorcycle.

The drive back was silent but as they came close to the apartment building Gavin started to notice some things that seemed odd. There were a few black SUVs with tinted windows parked along the street.

Gavin decided to listen to his gut and turned around driving away from the apartment. Thankfully none of the vans followed after them. Gavin kept driving until the two arrived at a small playground that had a view of the Ambassador Bridge. Kicking the stand out Gavin got off the bike followed by Declan taking off the helmet.

“What’s wrong? Why didn’t we go back?” Declan questioned.

“I think our cover is blown, the FBI might be onto us so we can’t go back.” Gavin pulled out his phone and texted Tina to do him a huge favor and take his cats to her place for some time. She answered back that she could do it but wanted to know what was going on. After Gavin texted Fowler he was taking some time off he turned his phone off.

Gavin then chucked it as hard as he could into the river.

* * *

Connor gently poured the hot water into the mugs, a tea bag in each one. Connor then set the kettle back down on the stove and took the two mugs. Heading back into Hank’s room that was slowly becoming a nest for Seven.

Every single pillow, blanket, soft thing was piled into the room. Even Sumo’s bed was brought in so the big dog can be close to Seven.

The omega was in the middle of all the blankets and pillows on the bed, they smiled seeing Connor come in with the tea. Thanking him as they blew on the liquid before taking a sip. 

Hank said that the baby must be coming close, why the excessive nesting Seven was doing. A common behavior expecting omegas did. Making a safe place to have their baby, usually at this time the omega would be moved to the hospital. Hank had called Rose letting her know that they were getting closer to the due date, she asked Hank to keep her posted.

The old alpha watched Seven and Connor in the nest of blankets, enjoying their tea and company. Sumo eventually jumped up on the bed and rested his large head next to Seven’s swollen baby, Connor giving pats to the dog’s head. Slowly he came in, wanting his presence known by the two as he was now entering a nest, omegas are extremely protective of them.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “Have you thought of a name for the baby?”

With the due date drawing near these things were important, they couldn’t call it ‘the baby’ forever.

“If the baby is a boy I’m going to name him after our father, and if it’s a girl I have a special name picked out.” Seven shot a fond look to their belly, running their free hand over it.

Hank nodded he was happy to see them so excited now. Though a thought had been looming over his head lately.

What they were going to do after the baby was born.

Hank couldn’t exactly hide all of them here after that, masking Seven’s scent already was hard enough and he thanked god his neighbors weren’t the nosey type. But hiding a baby would be impossible. Someone might hear the crying, let alone there weren’t places selling items for babies and if they purchased any that would look suspicious. Then the hiding, the poor thing locked up in this house like a prisoner, Hank wouldn’t want that on any child.

That’s why he and Rose had been planning to smuggle the family across the border. The feds would be blocked by red tape due to the border jump and Rose had a brother who lived on a farm in the country away from people. It’s the perfect place to hide Seven’s family.

Rose had been contacting people she knew and getting everyone identification so they can cross over. The plan was to get the family over before the baby was born, easier to hide Seven’s belly than a squirming loud baby.

Hank said his goodnight to the two, stealing back his pillow and blanket to head over to the couch. Grabbing his phone Hank dialed Gavin’s number, all they needed was Declan here and they can all leave in the next day or two.

Listening to the ringing Hank was wondering why Gavin was taking so long to pick up. Greeted to Gavin’s voicemail Hank tried again, same thing straight to voicemail. Leaving a few more calls and texts Hank was getting worried about the two. Hank decided to call Tina and she got him some clarity of the situation, telling the lieutenant that Gavin asked her to bring his cats to her house and that was it. Hank made one more call to Jeffery who just cursed at him for going on this long vacation in the middle of an important investigation, but in his heated annoyance Jeffery let it slip Gavin took off time. 

Ending the call Hank let out a sigh.

He hoped the two of them will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed all this fluff before shit about to go down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Enjoy the speedy next chapter, cause we're getting to the exciting parts.

**December 14, 2032**

Gavin rolled over in the small cramped bed of the motel he been staying at the past two weeks. After believing their cover was blown Gavin and Declan had to disappear best they could. Gavin essentially drained his bank account of all money into cash and the two been living off of that. They booked a cheap motel room in the Vale district of Detroit.

The omega felt movement and arms tightening around him.

Getting the cheapest room also meant it was a room with only one bed. Gavin tried setting up boundaries with Declan while they shared but the young alpha was incredibly clingy. Declan always spooned Gavin even when they started by staying on their respective sides of the bed. 

Gavin hated he was getting used to sleeping like this.

Reaching for his new phone on the bedside table Gavin checked his messages from Hank, it was getting close to the day they picked to get the family out of Detroit. 

Hank had grown worried after he couldn’t get a hold of Gavin and sighed in relief when the unknown number was Gavin calling from a payphone. Explaining that the FBI was maybe onto them they all had to work faster. Rose had gotten each of the siblings identification and called her brother, he was more than happy to take the family in.

Now all that was left was to get across the border without getting caught.

Hank just sent a reminder text to Gavin what bus station he needed to drop Declan off at so he can reunite with his family and get to the border. 

A part of Gavin was happy this will finally be over but another part of him will miss the young alpha. He tried denying it but these two weeks sharing a room, sharing a bed Gavin couldn’t help but grow attached to Declan.

Declan nuzzled his shoulder slowly waking up, Gavin sighed heavily and patted Declan’s arm around his chest. “Dec? Come on, let go.” The young alpha let out a tired growl but loosen his grip so Gavin could slip away.

The omega got up and stretched the morning aches from his body before turning the coffee machine on. It gurgled to life as it desperately began making coffee, it lasted this long it can pump a few more cups out before Gavin leaves this place. When the coffee was done Gavin filled the mug and sipped lightly at it, he cast a glance to the bed and saw Declan still sleeping, burying his nose in the pillow where Gavin rested his head. Trying to get more of the omega’s scent. The two have stayed close to one another their scents have mingled, not as strong as mates but enough that people would sniff out a close physical relationship.

“Come on, wake up Declan.”

“No.” Declan whined out.

Gavin rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coffee. “If you don’t wake up in the next five minutes I’m leaving without you and not bringing you back a muffin.”

The omega learned quickly it was easy to bribe Declan with food. They had been frequenting a bakery a couple blocks away for breakfast and Declan was in love with their muffins. A groan from the bed as the young alpha slowly rose from the covers, a pout on his face.

“Such a big baby, poor Seven has to take care of two.” Gavin chuckled.

Declan just pouted more and got up, changing out of the pajamas and into some clothes that didn’t smell too bad. Slipping on his beanie to hide his long lock of hair. Gavin finished his coffee and changed as well. Once the two were bundled up they head out into the cold December snow. Walking side by side down the sidewalk to get breakfast.

The two arrived at the bakery just before the morning rush, hence the early wake up they still needed to avoid people. The owner greeted the two since they have become regulars already getting their order. One chocolate chip muffin and one raspberry scone one coffee black and a latte with chocolate. Gavin stood by the register while the owner made the order, Declan was nodding off where he stood.

Eventually the taller one leaned against Gavin resting his cheek on top of Gavin’s head. The omega sighed and just let Declan catch a quick cat nap.

The owner came back with their breakfast and cooed at the sight. “Boyfriend woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

Gavin had stopped getting flustered by these comments from her, allowing the baker to assume they were dating. “Yeah, but your muffins always motivate him to get his lanky ass out of bed.” The baker chuckled and rang them up, Gavin handed her some cash and told her to keep the change.

“Come on _babe_ lets go.” Handing the muffin and latte to Declan who perked up, the two leaving the bakery. Declan took a sip of his latte and let out a sigh.

“Best latte ever.” Taking a few more sips before starting to eat his muffin.

They finished their breakfast before coming back to the hotel, they had to limit their time outside to not get caught. Declan immediately shucked off his out layers and shoes before going right back to bed, curling up into the blankets.

“I thought only omegas nested?” Gavin teased as he took off his jacket and shoes, heading over to the bed to take a pillow and lay it against the headboard before reclining on it. Grabbing the remote to find some tv to watch.

“Alphas can nest too, why should omegas only get to make safe comfy places they can rest in?”

Declan had a point, nests were mainly seen as an omega behavior but it was one behavior Gavin kept even after the suppressors. His bed back home had lots of pillows and blankets in it, when he came back from a rough day at work slipping into his nest would instantly relax him. 

The other two dynamics were truly missing out.

“Touche.”

Gavin settled on watching an old action movie, this station was playing a marathon on the John Wick movies. Declan watched as well, his eyes fixated on the way the man brutally yet beautifully killed people.

They watched the movie in silence for awhile before Declan broke it. “What are you going to do after I leave?” 

Gavin bit his lip and pondered, he had some idea of what he wanted to do, all he knew was that he couldn’t stay in Detroit after this. “I don’t really know, maybe go to coast settle down in Washington state or something.” Shrugging casually as if he just hadn’t thrown away his life for someone in the last two weeks.

“You could come with us.” Declan said looking up at Gavin with his big blue eyes.

Gavin won’t admit it outloud but he had considered that, but going with Declan meant an attachment had formed. There was nothing between them.

“Thanks for the offer but I’ll pass, plus I would have to get my cats. That just be way more paperwork and stuff to get through.” Gavin had a feeling Hank was going to run away with the family, even if he didn’t see it in person the omega could tell the old alpha spoke very fondly of Seven and Connor, like a loving proud dad. Also a family crossing the border wouldn’t draw too much suspicion, Hank had the alibi that he and his ‘kids’ are visiting family for the holidays.

“Well if this will be our last time being with one another do you have any questions?” Declan sat up, bringing his long legs close to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Gavin was surprised by this but he did have some burning questions. First question was about Seven’s baby and how they got pregnant, Declan recounted the story about the FBI agent who betrayed them, Gavin growled along with Declan. 

“Alright, a more light hearted one, what were your parents like?”

“Well my dad was an alpha and my mom was a beta, dad was a fireman and my mom was a receptionist at a law firm. Things were fine I guess but after I was born my mom took off. Turns out she had gotten into drugs got pregnant with me and then took off to not go to jail cause her newborn baby was going through drug withdrawals.” Declan sighed out, he never really liked talking about his mom. Declan didn’t meet the woman ever but she left such a giant hole in his family and always thought it was his fault.

“Dad raised us all by himself.” Declan continued speaking fondly for him. “It was a tough time for him when the disease swept through, Seven at the time didn’t go to school which is what saved their life. Seven had been diagnosed with their androgynous syndrome so they didn’t want to go to school as they were dealing with an identity crisis.” Gavin can relate, he went through a similar situation but he had already presented too. 

Declan told Gavin about how his father packed them all up in his truck and they left their home in Indiana, travelled around after Seven presented. Declan was young at the time and didn’t understand why he couldn’t go out and play with other kids unless he masked his scent. Why Seven sometimes would be wrapped up tightly in blankets crying about it being too hot and painful as they kept driving, Seven going through their first heats. Eventually Declan came to understand, his father would sit him down during the quiet nights they stop at a rest stop and explain how important his job was to protect his family, his pack.

The day they lost their father destroyed Declan.

The young alpha wiped away the tears that were forming, Gavin felt bad for asking such personal questions, He reached a hand out and gently pet Declan’s hair, the alpha leaned into the touch. Gavin let out a sigh, if Declan was sharing his life and being vulnerable he felt he should bare his soul a little.

“I always felt something was wrong with me.” Gavin started, Declan listening closely. Hearing Gavin tale about growing up and feeling something was wrong, how it didn’t help he was an omega and this horrid plague was wiping them out.

“You’re a brave man Gavin Reed.” Declan said at the end.

Gavin blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, it has been a long time yearning to hear those words from someone.

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Turning his head to watch tv instead of looking at Declan’s smile.

The two continued to watch action movies, eventually getting closer to one another. It was late into the night and they were watching one of the Fast and the Furious movies, Declan leaning on Gavin side, an arm lazily over his waist while they watched the mind numbing action.

“I will admit, I’m gonna miss you.” Gavin said turning to look at Declan who looked back at him with a surprised expression. “You’ve changed my mind about alphas, you’re all not pig headed oafs.”

Gavin laughed at the sour expression Declan had on his face and he retaliated by fake biting his shoulder. Gavin laughed some more when Declan wrapped his arms around him and started to poke his sides.

“Stop stop! I’m ticklish!” Gavin protested but Declan kept it up.

Eventually Gavin squirmed his way out of Declan’s grip and quickly straddled his waist grabbing both of Declan’s wrists and pinning him down on the bed. Declan looked up at the omega who took charge and pinned an alpha down, his cheeks flushing.

Gavin realized the intimate position but he didn’t pull away and Declan wasn’t pushing him off. The two didn’t realize who was moving closer but slowly they were closing the distance.

At that moment Gavin’s phone rang loudly snapping the two back to reality. Gavin pulled away from Declan and got off the bed to get his phone he tossed on the dresser. He saw that it was Hank, if he was calling this late into the night something had to be up.

“Hello? Hank? What's up? ….oh shit.”

* * *

Hank was alone in his kitchen, staring at a picture on the table. It had been years since he pulled it out and looked at it.

The picture was of a smiling boy, no older than six.

It was Hank’s late son Cole.

Cole was Hank’s entire world, he loved that boy truly and would accept him no matter what. The doctors had noticed the early signs that Cole could present as an omega, Hank wasn’t ashamed by that and just wanted a healthy happy boy. But the plague swept through the city and no matter how hard Hank tried to keep Cole away from others the young boy fell ill. He succumbed to the disease and passed away.

Hank’s life was thoroughly rocked after that, just like the rest of the world. His marriage crumbled after that and his ex wife took off leaving Hank alone with no pack. 

But now he had a new one.

A new family to call his own, he uproot everything here in Detroit to make sure they were happy and safe. It was due time he moved on, Seven, Connor and soon to be Declan were by no means replacements for Cole. Hank just needed to protect and provide again, these three needed it after losing their own father.

Hank sighed and kept looking at the picture lost in thought.

“Hank?”

The old alpha jumped out of his chair and put a hand over his heart, standing in the entryway of the kitchen was Seven.

“Jesus christ kid you scared me.” Hank was taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Once he gathered himself and took a deep breath he could smell something was wrong.

Locking eyes with Seven he saw them shifting uncomfortably and on the verge of tears. His protective instincts flared up as he came close to Seven, hovering his hands over them.

“What’s wrong Seven? Are you ok?”

They looked up at him with sad brown eyes. “I went to go use the bathroom and then when I went all this water came out...I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry it’s happening now. I know you all wanted it to wait but I-I-I’m s-sorry.” Seven dissolved into sobs and Hank pulled the omega into a hug. Through the sobs Hank heard something and his heart stopped.

Seven’s water broke, the baby was coming.

“Ok ok ok, shhhh shhh it’s ok it’s not your fault. Just stay calm for me.” Hank ran a hand through Seven’s hair to soothe them as they trembled in his arms. Hank yelled for Connor who was already up and by Seven’s side. Explaining the situation Hank instructed Connor to gather all the towels and put them in the bathtub. Once that was done, Hank carried Seven to the bathroom and laid them in the tub that was a little more comfortable.

Hank left the bathroom to make two calls, one to Rose and the other to Gavin.

“It’s early, the baby is coming now. Get here as soon as you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the suspense, the yoink, the sikes, I hope you all enjoy it uwu
> 
> Anyways since this fic got two chapter updates in a span of three days I'm going to focus on the next chapter for Beyond the Sea. But I assure you the next chapter for this fic will be right around the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening.

Gavin and Declan road as fast as they could to Hank’s house. Declan was very stressed Gavin could smell it even with his helmet on. The young alpha clinging tight to Gavin, not only were they racing to Hank’s house because the baby was coming but it will be the first time Declan saw his older siblings since he was taken. It felt like forever to the young alpha being apart from his family for so long.

Slowing down once they were in the residential area to not wake the neighbors up since it was late. Gavin got to the end of Hank’s street and turned the bike off, Declan was already off before he pulled the keys out, sprinting up to the house. Declan pounded on the door ringing the doorbell as well.

“Slow down Declan.” Gavin grabbed at his shoulder to keep Declan from breaking the door down.

Hank answered the door and Declan let out a growl pushing past him into the house. Declan scanned the house looking for his family, ignoring the large dog barking at him. Then Declan noticed the dog was scratching at a door and pained sounds were coming from it. The young alpha dashed to the door and opened it, he first saw Connor kneeling near Seven comforting them in the bathtub, then he saw someone he never seen before. Declan just saw red as he rushed over and got in between her and Seven growling loudly.

Hank rushed into the bathroom and let out a growl of his own, going over to stand next to Rose. “Calm down boy, she’s not here to hurt your family or rat you out. This is Rose, she’s a nurse, she’s here to help Seven with the baby.”

Declan didn’t look convinced, but he then felt someone grab his hand. Looking down Declan saw it was Seven, the growling alpha went away in an instant and he kneeled down all but falling into Seven’s embrace. They lightly purred bringing comfort to Declan who hadn’t seen them in so long. Connor joined in on the reunion, the small family finally back together.

Gavin watched from the door the sight and let out a tiny sigh of relief, but then Seven hissed in pain. Declan was checking them over instantly to see what was wrong when Rose stepped in. 

“The contractions have started.” She got into nurse mode and asked for everyone to leave. That was something Declan didn’t agree with.

“No, I’m not leaving them.” Declan stood up and held his ground, an intimidating scent coming from him which was just making the situation worse.

“You being here is making Seven nervous, an omega needs a safe quiet place to give birth. It will benefit them better if you left.” Rose tried to convince the young alpha but he wasn’t budging. Not even Connor trying to convince him to leave was working. Declan just growled louder and snapped at anyone trying to come closer to him. He was dead set on not leaving this room and would go down fighting if it came to it.

“Declan, come here.” Everyone turned their heads at the sharp tone from Gavin, the hidden omega was in the doorway staring at the young alpha.

Declan almost hunched his shoulders, instincts at war with himself. A baser instinct wanted to snap at the defiant omega but on how Declan was raised Seven usually took charge, he had grown used to obeying them. Hanging his head low Declan walked out of the room towards Gavin, the omega grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the bathroom. Connor and Hank were ushered out as well by Rose, she got back to work after closing the door.

Gavin pulled Declan into the kitchen where Hank followed them, Declan immediately showed submission to the older alpha. Making himself look smaller which was quite ridiculous looking as Declan was much taller than Hank.

The old alpha let out an amused huff and patted the top of Declan’s head.

“You’re doing good son.”

Declan let out a sigh, from being accepted by the other alpha and for the words of encouragement.

“You see, everything will be fine.” Gavin nudged Declan.

A loud painful scream was heard from the bathroom and both brothers scrambled to get back into the bathroom. The yells from Rose and pained shouting from Seven followed by Declan screaming.

“The real painful contractions must have started.” Hank went into alpha mode heading to the bathroom to set the boys straight.

This continued on for the next ten minutes, everyone yelling and screaming which wasn’t helping Seven’s situation. Gavin couldn’t stand yelling and tried to block it all out. Hank had to lock Declan in the garage to keep him from going into the bathroom screeching how it was unfair Rose relented and let Connor in.

Things calmed down in the next thirty minutes, Declan gave up trying to get to see Seven giving Hank a moment to catch his breath.

Everyone went tense hearing a knock on the door.

Hank and Gavin turned their heads at the front door, another knock followed by the doorbell. Gavin’s blood went cold hearing the muffled reply of ‘Hank open up, it’s us.’

The voices sounded familiar, it was Chris and Ben.

Hank moved to the door and Gavin stayed hidden as he moved to the bathroom door. The omega could hear Seven trying to stay quiet. Hank opened the door greeting the two officers.

“What brings you here?”

“A noise complaint, neighbor said it sounded like someone was being murdered here. When we got the address we all found it odd.” Chris explained but then he stopped talking, Hank could see the slight twitch of his nose. Even with just opening the door a crack Seven’s pregnant omega scent could be smelled all over the house.

Ben and Chris were silent as it was dawning on the two of them what was happening. Hank gave the two a pleading look.

“Please...don’t tell the feds.”

“I um…” Chris started to say and looked over his shoulder. 

Hank craned his head and saw another person he missed finish making a phone call, his mannerisms and clothing gave him away as a federal agent. Hank slammed the door and locked it before Chris or Ben could say anything.

“Lock everything, the feds are onto us.”

Gavin let out a curse helping Hank lock the windows and backdoor. There was no way they could run, with an agent right outside. Hank at least wasn’t going down without a fight. Gavin opened the door connecting to the garage and let Declan back in. Hearing the commotion and started to pace the house like a caged tiger.

“They’re not getting Seven or the baby.” Declan growled out.

Gavin popped his head into the bathroom to tell Rose about the situation, he got a glimpse of Seven scrunching their face in pain Connor holding their hand saying soothing things to them.

“It shouldn’t be long.” Rose said as she pulled on some latex gloves.

“What’s going on?” Seven asked in a panic.

“Everything is fine.” Connor lied trying to keep Seven from being too stressed, the omega wasn’t dumb and could smell the worry coming from Connor.

“Don’t lie.” They took a second to grit their teeth and suck in a breath. “What is happening?” 

Loud pounding from the door and the muffled ‘FBI open up!’ could be heard from the bathroom. Seven started to really panic, their breathing getting fast and shallow.

“Sweetheart you need to calm down.” Rose said in an even voice.

Gavin closed the bathroom door and went back over to where Hank had pushed the couch against the door with the help from Declan. It wasn’t much but there was really no way out of this one. 

The loud booming voice of Perkins could be heard, Gavin peeked through the blinds and saw the man standing out on the street with a megaphone. Dozens of swat and DPD officers were around the street. They most likely had the entire house surrounded and the street closed off, escape was out of the question.

“There is no escape for any of you, hand over the fugitives and we won’t charge you with harboring criminals.” Perkins offered. “Come out with your hands up with the omega and I will assure you nothing will happen.”

“That’s a whole load of shit.” Gavin growled as he leaned against the wall, thumping his head back against it. “What are we going to do Hank?”

“I don’t know.” The old alpha looked scared, he had no idea a way to get any of them out of this.

A low growl from Declan pulled the two out of their thoughts, he was baring his teeth looking out the door. Sumo started to bark loudly, growling along with Declan. The feds had moved up to the front door, intended to storm the house if they don’t comply.

They all were ready to stand their ground until Seven let out a loud scream of pain. There was no warning as the feds started to break down the door. Sumo was barking louder while Hank and Declan tried to keep the feds from entering but it was no use as they broke down the door and pushed the couch of the way. 

Declan was the first one to be pinned down, he put up a hell of a fight as he clawed and bit at the swat team trying to control him. Finally one swat guy came over and clocked Declan hard in the head with his gun knocking the young alpha out. That sent Hank into a rage who had complied until he witnessed the swat team deliberately hurt Declan.

Gavin made a beeline to the bathroom but was pinned against the wall, Gavin let out a growl at the one pinning him. 

A familiar and distful scent entered the house, the unwanted musk of Perkins. The scummy alpha strolling into the house seeing the three.

“I should have known your unprompted vacation was suspicious lieutenant.”

“Perkins you cocksucker let them go!”

Perkins ignored Hank as he walked over to the bathroom door throwing a sneer at Gavin. The omega growled back at Perkins baring his teeth.

“My my another omega hiding right under our nose, we’ll be sure to put you to good use.” Gavin’s blood ran cold hearing Perkins words, his omega smell must be coming out as he hadn’t been taking his scent blockers or heat medication. The fight returned to Gavin seeing Perkins’ hand go to the bathroom door.

When he opened the door Connor jumped out and socked Perkins right in the face. The man howled in pain, Gavin was satisfied to hear a crunch sound, Connor broke his nose. Connor quickly closed the door but was stopped by an now enraged Perkins.

“I will fucking kill you just like I did to your father!”

Connor’s eyes widened before he screamed at Perkins, it was unintelligible as he tackled the man and started to wail punches at him. Connor was yanked off by other agents before he could do more damage to Perkins, Connor kept yelling out he was a murderer. During all of this Declan came too and was thrashing to break free, Sumo kept barking along with Hank yelling at the agents to let Connor go. 

Gavin was getting increasingly stressed, he never liked raised voices. His omega nature was begging him to submit to all the angry alphas, making them not so angry anymore. 

A loud baby cry cut through the silence.

Everyone froze and went silent.

The cries from the bathroom were loud, it was a sound people haven’t heard in years. Everyone was still, nobody moving but Gavin noticed the agent holding him against the wall grip loosen. Gavin easily broke away and went into the bathroom.

The omega let out a gasp at what he saw.

Rose was cleaning up a tiny crying bundle in some towels, Seven laying exhausted in the bathtub but their stressed scent permeated the bathroom. Rose handed the bundle to Seven who was too tired to even grab it, Rose just rested the baby on their chest.

“It’s a girl.” Rose said with a sad smile.

The baby kept crying, Seven weakly brought a hand up to soothe her but not even that was working. Gavin could see tears forming in Seven’s eyes as they tried all they could to calm their baby down. Seven looked over at Gavin with a tearful pleading look.

“Gavin please I need help.” Reaching out to the other omega.

Gavin didn’t hesitate as he came over and got on his knees, he hesitantly reached out to the baby, looking at Seven for permission to touch. Seven nodded, Gavin gently rubbed her back.

The baby’s cries started to die down a little but she was still extremely stressed, Gavin had one more thing he could do. Softly he began to hum a lullaby, the soothing humming starting to calm her down. The two omegas were too busy with the baby they didn’t notice Perkins opening the door, Rose tried to push him out. Perkins barked orders at his men to restrain her but all of them were still in a state of shock from hearing the baby cried.

Buried down parental instincts overcoming all of them, none of them will dare touch that baby. So when Perkins advanced towards the two his own men turned on him and dragged him out. Perkins was cursing at them all for succumbing to their instincts.

The rest of Seven’s family came into the bathroom and gathered around them, all looking fondly at the baby who finally fell asleep.

Gavin let out a sigh of relief and looked over to Seven.

“So, what are you going to name her?”

The new ‘mother’ pondered for a bit before smiling at Gavin. 

“Saoirse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is here!!!!
> 
> Finally she has arrived, we've reached the climax of the story ya'll but it's not over. We still need to get our two idiots to admit they love each other.
> 
> For any curious how to say the baby's name check this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znCXvlhYV-Y).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch thought you seen the last of me?

It’s been a week since Seven had their baby and so much has happened.

There was a leak to the media about the birth which was intentional, Seven made one statement to the press about why they had hidden and why so many other omegas had not wanted to come forward. 

President Warren issued a message across the USA that any omegas that came forward would be given government protection and she reassured nothing will happen to any of the omegas. After that others started to come forward but so many were still hesitant.

It was discovered that Saoirse is still the first child to be born since the world entered that period of sterilization. The omegas who came forward, some had admitted they had surgery done to prevent them from carrying in the likelihood their birth control stopped working. The government was starting work on a safe program for repopulation.

While that was happening the small family was basically on house arrest.

The media had infested Hank’s street, there needed to be officers stationed around the house to keep the paparazzi from sneaking in. Hank’s car as well had to have a police escort for him to just get groceries, pulling up to his driveway his car was already surrounded by the press. Growling loudly he gathered his bags and exited the vehicle, ignoring all of the questions the reporters were trying to ask him. Some of the officers stationed to watch the house came over to help clear the reporters out of Hank’s way. He finally made it to the door and entered locking it behind him. Hank let out a sigh of exhaustion.

The old alpha was greeted to the usual sight, Declan peering out the window glaring at all the paparazzi like some guard dog. Gavin taking care of his cats that Tina dropped off, it was usually feeding time around this hour. Hank let out a sad sigh seeing Seven sitting next to the bassinet on the floor, they had their face buried in their knees. Connor was sitting next to them with an arm wrapped around their shoulders. Sumo was curled around the bassinet protecting the precious bundle inside.

Seven was hit with a massive wave of postnatal depression, it didn’t help that after they made their statement the media was saying awful things about them. Saying how selfish it was of them to hide their baby from the world, how dangerous it was having the baby not in a hospital, some people thinking they were getting money for the government for their eggs or babies. 

Next came the mail and phone calls about people wanting to adopt Saoirse.

Stressing how young Seven was and how the baby needed a real mother and father to raise her. The media tore into Seven being intersex and that made the new mother just loose it. Hank had made sure to block any news channels and told Seven’s brothers to make sure they didn’t look online or read any magazines. They needed to focus on their daughter, not what the media was saying.

Hank hoped making Seven’s favorite meal would cheer them up.

The old alpha headed to the kitchen, just in time as Gavin laid the food bowls down for the cats.

“Help me with dinner.”

“Sure.” Gavin let out a sigh as he stood up, cracking his back. The two were civil around one another more so for Seven’s sake, they didn’t need anymore stress. The dish for dinner was a simple spaghetti recipe but Seven mentioned what made their late father’s spaghetti so good was it had a very rich meat sauce. Hank was going to attempt it with help from Gavin. He had the other omega get to work chopping up the vegetables while he cooked some of the meat.

The house was soon smelling of a wonderful pasta sauce, this instantly brightened up Seven’s mood.

When the meal was done and plated up Hank called for everyone. Seven sat at the table and stared at the pasta for a bit before digging in. Tasting it all and being mildly reminded of their father brought tears to their eyes. Reassuring everyone they were happy tears Seven eagerly dug in. Everyone else had their share of the meal, Hank was happy it seemed to brighten up Seven’s mood. When they were done they went to go check on their daughter, still sleeping but Seven smiled happily at her.

Connor cleaned up the dishes, Hank went over to Seven to help them with Saorise who was nicknamed Peach due to her fuzzy orange hair that looked like peach fuzz. 

Gavin decided to retreat out to the backyard and take a smoke.

It had been years since Gavin quit but he needed the habit, it was more to ease some nerves and more importantly mask his scent. During this whole fiasco Gavin hadn’t been taking his suppressants, there was no need to as he didn’t have to hide anymore. Everyone now knew he was an omega and more omegas in hiding were coming forward.

But with no suppressants meant nothing to stop heats.

Gavin could do math and he knew his heat was coming, the effect of the suppressants have left his body by this point. Getting off of them usually meant being hit with an extremely hard heat, Gavin also suspected his little pre heat triggered by Declan wasn’t going to help him either. Gavin noticed how when he got a whiff of the young alpha he felt calm, his body was already starting to imprint on Declan as an alpha he was considering as a mate.

The problem was Gavin still didn’t feel the same for Declan.

Even after all this time and this whole situation Gavin still couldn’t get over his own personal issues to let someone else in. He has always been dealing with self hatred, not believing he deserved happiness. Gavin didn’t want to admit the time he spent with Declan in the hotel room was nice, let someone get a little close but he would mess it up, just like everything else.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke into the frigid air. Gavin heard the sliding door open and watched Declan come outside.

“Hey.” The young alpha spoke up leaning against the wall next to Gavin.

“Hey.”

It turned in an awkward albeit peaceful silence between the two. Gavin puffed away at his cigarette while Declan looked up at the cloudy night sky.

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Declan finally broke the silence, Gavin knew exactly what the young alpha was talking about. Figures he could smell it under all the smoke and aftershave he used to mask it.

“Yeah...so what?” Gavin bristled, it was considered rude to talk about heats and ruts, maybe Declan’s dad didn’t teach him to poke his nose where it didn’t belong.

“Just that if you need any help-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, I don’t fucking need your help or your sympathy. What do you think because we cuddled in bed and got breakfast together we’re all chummy now?”

_Stop talking Gavin._

“I don’t need you or anyone in this house to help me. I was fine on my own and I will deal with this problem by myself like I always have been.”

_Shut up Gavin!_

“So you can take your dumb pity and shove it up your ass cause I wouldn’t want your help if you were the last alpha on the entire planet.”

Gavin finally stopped talking despite his mind screaming at him to have stopped way before he said those hurtful things but this was how he was. Gavin sooner or later would have ruined anything between him and Declan so might as well destroy what they already had before he really hurt the young alpha.

Besides he deserved someone way better than Gavin.

Declan stood there and Gavin could smell a cocktail of negative emotions rolling off Declan. He noticed the alpha’s eyes were getting a little glassy.

_Fuck I made him cry._

Declan turned around and went back inside the house slamming the door hard. Gavin heard Peach crying and the family asking what had happened before he snapped at them. Another slamming door was heard and the house went quiet

_You deserve this Gavin, you'd just make him unhappy._

Gavin finished his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stepping on it to smother the ember.

* * *

To say the tension in the house was thick a knife couldn’t cut through it was an understatement.

Gavin and Declan avoided each other like the plague which was hard while in Hank’s house since it was so tiny. The animosity between them perfumed the house in bitter smells that was making it suffocating for Seven who was still wound tightly ready to snap like a tiny rubber band. Hank had enough of this and with some help from the officers still patrolling the house made the two get out of the house. Gavin and Declan were sent back to Gavin’s apartment.

Gavin was happy to be going back home but hated that Declan was forced to go with him. Gavin argued with Hank, raising his voice loud at the older alpha who just made one small growl and Gavin was cowered and showing submissive behavior. 

The omega retreated straight into his room slamming the door and locking Declan out. He only opened the door to let his cats in and out. Declan took his spot on the couch and the two avoided one another again.

Declan was obviously very hurt by what Gavin said, it broke his little heart and he knew he shouldn’t have gotten so attached but that was Declan’s fault. He always was getting too emotionally attached to people and things, it was already bad enough how much he relied heavily on Seven. Gavin was the first person outside of his family he really bonded with and not having much of an upbringing to suppress his alpha tendencies had him falling for the omega fast. Declan hated that he still cared for Gavin and knew deep down it was wrong for him to ask Gavin something like that but in his defense Gavin had offered when Declan was going through his first rut so he thought the deal was still on the table.

Apparently not.

The two cohabited the best they could while avoiding each other. But as the days went by Gavin was starting to feel that familiar heat bubbling up inside him, the painful cramping and the burning desire to have something hard stuffed inside him. Declan wasn’t faring any better since he was going through his second rut in his lifetime though he was doing better than last time.

Gavin decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

His instincts won out and Gavin sneaked out of the apartment leaving Declan behind. It was very late at night so nobody was really walking around which was a blessing and a curse for Gavin. He was in the search of someone to get rid of this burning heat inside him. Continuing his search he saw a bar that looked like it was still open, Jimmy’s Bar. Gavin was about to open the door and let any alpha inside take him when he was snatched away from the door.

Gavin yelped, something he would be embarrassed about if it wasn’t for his clouded mind from the heat. 

“What are you doing?” Declan hissed at Gavin holding the omega by his shoulders.

“Fuck off! Get away from me!” Gavin tried to get out of Declan’s hold but the alpha was much stronger and Gavin’s heat muddled mind wasn’t putting up that much of a fight. He got one whiff of Declan’s scent and his knees almost buckled, his instincts wanting to just give in to the alpha he was warming up too, who he’s been familiar with.

“You’re not thinking straight, your judgement is clouded, giving yourself to anyone especially now is dangerous.” Declan managed to flag down a self-driving taxi and dragged Gavin over to it to take him to Hank’s house.

Gavin just started to fight Declan more, shouting at the alpha to let go. The omega’s shouting alerted some patrons from the bar who stepped out to see what was going on. Declan managed to get Gavin into the taxi but the bar guys thought something else was happening and pulled Declan back. That’s when they smelt Gavin’s heat and the alphas instead wanted to yank Gavin out.

Declan clocked one of the other alphas in the jaw and a full on fight started to happen which left Declan outnumbered and out matched. Gavin was able to gather his senses to realize that and try to get out and help Declan but the doors to the taxi closed and it started to drive off.

Gavin banged on the glass yelling at the car to stop so he can help stop Declan getting pummeled by a group of angry alphas set off by Gavin’s scent.

When the taxi stopped in front of Hank’s house Gavin ran out of it towards the door, the officers watching almost stopped him until they noticed who it was. Gavin thanked god that the two officers were betas. Gavin pounded on the door, hearing Sumo barking behind it and the angry voice of Hank. When the old alpha answered the door Gavin practically yelled in his face.

“Declan in trouble!”

* * *

Gavin felt numb.

Not from the cold since he was outside but just numb all around, the last fourteen hours were a blur to him.

With the help from Hank the two were able to get back to Declan and found the young alpha beaten to a bloody pulp in a pool of his own blood. Gavin was sick to his stomach looking at him and all the heat symptoms left his body. Paramedics rushed Declan to the hospital and he was rushed into surgery for internal bleeding. To keep pesky reporters away, the hospital put Declan in a private room and Hank discreetly brought the rest of the family to the hospital to check up on him. The hospital also wanted to properly check up on Seven’s baby but they stayed by her side the entire time not trusting any doctors to handle her.

Gavin escaped to the roof of the hospital to get away from everything, this was all his fault. If he had just stayed put Declan wouldn’t be hurt.

The omega’s thoughts were interrupted by hearing the door to the roof open up and was surprised to see Seven. They walked over to him, they were angry, Gavin could smell it as their scent had a bitterness to it.

“You’re an idiot!”

Yeah Gavin deserved that.

“A complete and utter idiot! It was already dangerous enough to go out while in heat even more so when the world just learned not that long ago omegas still existed! How could you been so stupid?” Seven was really laying it into Gavin, ranting some more about how irresponsible he was for his health.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking right.”

“No you weren’t! Now Declan got hurt protecting you. I swear if his feelings for you get him killed I’m never forgiving you.”

That statement made Gavin’s blood run cold, how could he forget how much Declan cared for him, and wanted to protect Gavin. 

Then the omega spat in the young alpha’s face about his feelings and then ran off to get mated by the next willing alpha with no regards for his safety.

“Seven I’m truly sorry I wasn’t thinking-”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to Declan.” The omega snapped at Gavin causing him to make himself feel small. For an omega they were able to command a room, probably from having to take care of an alpha and beta.

Seven turned on their heel and headed back inside leaving Gavin who just shut his mouth and finally let out a defeated sigh.

It was another hour before Gavin went back inside, he didn’t want to freeze to death.

Walking back to the private hospital room the family was given Gavin saw through the glass doors that Declan was laying in the bed hooked up to a machine making sure he stayed alive. His wounds were bandaged, most injuries weren’t seen hidden under the hospital gown he wore. Gavin saw the bruises on Declan’s arms, it was now he realized how skinny the young alpha was, barely any muscle mass like how the dynamic usually had. This was probably due to their on the run lifestyle and not being around other alphas.

Hank was sitting in the chair watching over him, Gavin felt he could face the old alpha instead of Declan’s siblings. Opening the sliding door Gavin stepped in, Hank looked over at Gavin giving off a protective scent.

“How is he?” Gavin tentatively asked.

“Doing much better, a few scares after the surgery but he’s ok.” Gavin nodded after Hank explained.

“Where is Seven, Connor and Peach?”

“Prenatal department, Peach is getting her shots and other medical needs that Rose couldn’t do.” Gavin made a sound.

Hank slowly got up from the chair and was making his way out. “I’m going to check on them, keep an eye on Declan.” Hank left before Gavin could argue leaving the omega alone with the young alpha.

Gavin felt that pit in his stomach grow as he looked at Declan, hearing the machine steadily beep signaling that Declan was alive. Gavin stood there staring at him, mulling over if he should say anything or not.

It was a long while till Gavin finally spoke.

“I’m an idiot...and an asshole...and a horrible person. You deserve so much better than that- than me! I’m a mess of a person, I push people away because I’m afraid of falling in love. You want to know why? Because I’ll mess it up, I always do, I mess everything up in my life one way or another. It could be tomorrow or years later but I can’t mess you up. You deserve someone who isn’t broken.” Gavin had begun pacing while talking to Declan’s sleeping form.

“I like you dammit! I really really like you and my stupid paranoid stubborn ass got you hurt- almost got you killed! Now who in the world would want someone like that?” Gavin stopped his ranting and faced away from Declan trying to get his emotions under control. Wiping at his face to get rid of the tears that started to bud in the corner of his eyes.

“I want you.”

Gavin turned around with a gasp and saw that Declan’s eyes were open and he was slightly smiling.

“....you asshole! You were awake the entire time!” Gavin growled at Declan who just lightly chuckled. “You fucking asshole.” There was no real bite to Gavin’s words really as he moved closer to Declan.

The young alpha reached out and pulled Gavin close so he sat on the edge of the bed. A hand on top of Gavin’s, just wanting to have him close.

“Listen...what I said before that was-”

“No, stop talking just...no more talking.” Declan reached up with weak hands to pull Gavin closer. Having the omega lay in the hospital bed with him, Gavin’s head resting on Declan’s chest while the alpha held him. Over some time a low purr was coming from Declan’s chest as he held onto Gavin.

“Just let me hold you.” An unspoken ‘please’ at the end of the sentence.

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll it's been awhile.
> 
> I will just say the state of the world is to blame for the long ass update to the story but oddly enough it took one bad comment to kinda light the fire under my ass to push this update out. 
> 
> Then I have to give a huge shout out to Jude_Shotto who left probably the most amazing comments on the fic after getting one that was rude so thank you for that. Your kind words are what got me going to finally get this chapter out and I hope you and everyone else loves it.
> 
> We still got some ways to go but hopefully with this finally posted I'll get the spark to have this fic wrap up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reached the end folks.

Declan held Gavin close till he fell back asleep, a low purr still rumbling from his chest. 

Gavin still felt raw and exposed after just revealing all his feelings to Declan but he didn’t have the heart to leave him. So he laid there on Declan’s chest until he was soothed to sleep by the young alpha’s purrs.

Later Gavin awoke to a blanket over his person and a note left where he could see it. The note was from Hank just saying he took Connor and Seven back home as the sterile environment was putting Seven on edge. Hank said he would be back later to check on Gavin and Declan, also offering to take Gavin back to his place if he wanted it.

Gavin sighed as he moved a little but that just made Declan tighten his arms around the omega, not wanting to let him go. Accepting defeat Gavin rested his head back on Declan’s chest waiting for him to wake up.

Declan eventually woke up half an hour later and he blinked the sleep away from his eyes. Looking down and he was met with Gavin’s face, a smile wormed its way onto Declan’s face. “Good morning.”

“Actually it’s five in the afternoon dipshit.” There was no malice behind Gavin’s words, in fact they made Declan chuckle.

“How are you feeling?” Gavin hesitantly asked.

“Better, still sore but much better that you’re here.”

Declan’s words simultaneously warmed and scared Gavin, Declan must have sensed Gavin’s inner turmoil as he pulled Gavin’s head closer to press a kiss to his temple. As much as Gavin wanted to get away from the attention he couldn’t help but melt into it. His instincts preened at finally being pampered by an alpha.

“Listen we have to talk about this, about us.” Gavin finally spoke up.

“Ok.” Gavin could hear the slight pain in Declan’s voice already. Gavin got off the bed and sat in the chair next to it, wanting to be away from the comforting embrace to not have his judgement clouded by all the affection.

“Are you really sure you want me?” Gavin bit the bullet and started.

“Of course I do.”

“But why? I’m the worst omega, the worst mate you could ever ask for.” Gavin putting himself down.

“Why? Because it’s you, I want you because I love you, I don’t care you’re not the ideal omega for me. I love you Gavin Reed, I don’t want anyone else but you.”

Gavin’s heart clenched hearing this come from someone, he grew up believing no one would love him or deserved it. “I will ruin us.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see. I don’t know what the future can hold, nor can I promise you nothing like that will happen. All I can promise you is that I don’t ever want to be away from your side, the idea of not seeing your face everyday pains me. That time in the motel was some of the best memories I made with a new person and if things had worked out according to plan...I would have instead ran away with you.”

Gavin’s eyes widened.

Declan would have rather gone with him than his family, his pack!

The young alpha reached a hand out to Gavin for him to take, the omega couldn’t deny Declan and gently took his hand. “I want to love you for as long as I can Gavin.”

“What if-”

“Don’t think about the what ifs, if you do then you’ll never truly live. You took a chance deciding to help my family, risked everything. You weren’t thinking about what ifs during that, so don’t think too hard on them for this. Love me, that's all I ask of you.”

Gavin squeezed Declan’s hand tight as he felt his heart clenching, he was just too afraid of having it broken believing if he never fell in love then he would never get his heart broken. But here was this young alpha that wormed his way into his heart just asking to be loved and will love him in return.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Takes one to know one.” Declan chuckled at Gavin’s sour face.

Gavin moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Declan’s hand. Gavin stared at Declan for a few seconds before moving. The two collided into a kiss holding each other close. Gavin felt such relief and a weight off his chest to finally accept Declan’s love while the young alpha pulled Gavin closer but not so hard. Gavin’s hands cradled Declan’s face as the two deepened the kiss, he then let out a tiny noise when Declan’s tongue tried to poke into his mouth, pulling away but keeping his forehead close to Declan’s.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“Sometimes the tv can help.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Gavin chuckled, moving in close to press another kiss to Declan’s lips. The young alpha was enjoying the kisses with Gavin until he sensed someone was watching, pulling away from Gavin he looked to the side and the omega mirrored him.

At the window was Declan’s entire family with shocked faces at the scene they all just witnessed.

* * *

Gavin didn’t leave Declan’s side the rest of the time he was in the hospital, when the day arrived he was allowed to go home Gavin offered his place. Declan was more than eager to have some time alone with Gavin before being with his family. The young alpha took in a deep breath smelling Gavin’s home and all the familiar scents in it. Gavin’s had faded since he was away from the apartment but it still felt comforting.

The omega helped Declan inside but Declan said he was ok and could walk around just fine. Gavin’s cats were happy to see the two, rubbing and purring all over them. Peach getting the most affection from Declan.

“Funny how Seven nicknamed their daughter the same thing you named one of your cats.”

“Yeah, small world.”

The two eventually retreated into Gavin’s room and just held one another in their arms. Gavin’s face pressed against Declan’s chest while the young alpha purred lightly.

As much as Gavin enjoyed just laying in Declan’s arms he knew eventually the alpha won’t be able to hold off his instincts and want to claim the omega officially. Gavin slipped away despite Declan’s protests and took off his shirt.

“Gavin? What are you doing?”

“You can’t deny it forever so let’s just do it, I know you want too and I do too.” Even though Gavin was nervous, he had sex before and it meant nothing, this time it was to unify them. Declan will leave his mark on Gavin and the two will be a mated pair. Gavin got all of his clothes off while Declan still laid there fully dressed.

“Gavin, I don’t want to do it because we have too, I want to do it when we want to. Right now I just want to hold you in my arms. Can we just do that right now?”

Declan always seemed to keep surprising Gavin, he really was different from other alphas.

“Yeah, we can.” Gavin laid back down and Declan pulled him into his arms, returning to purring happily. After some time Gavin eventually was lulled to sleep from the purrs. 

It was a few hours later when Gavin slipped out of sleep, blinking it away from his eyes. He realized that him and Declan moved in their sleep. Both were on their sides and Declan was pressed against Gavin’s back spooning the omega. Gavin welcomed this familiarity back and was pleased to know it was going to stay. Moving slightly he felt Declan pull him closer and realized something about Declan.

He was hard.

Gavin is still naked and he can feel Declan removed his shirt but still had his pants and underwear on. Gavin arched back into Declan’s hold and felt a thrill go up his spine when the young alpha let out a pleased sound.

“Declan.” Gavin spoke up getting the alpha’s attention.

Gavin turned over some more and Declan slowly woke up, getting on his hands and knees over Gavin who laid back. The two just stared at each other as the scent of their arousal permeated the air. Declan stared back at Gavin as the silence grew between them, eventually the sound of Declan breathing hard was getting louder.

Gavin reached a hand out and cupped Declan’s cheek who pressed into the touch. “We can go slow.”

Declan nodded and Gavin pulled the young alpha into a kiss. The two just shared a tender kiss for now until Gavin’s hands moved to Declan’s pants and pushed them down. Declan pulled away and stripped off the rest of his clothes before going back to Gavin’s embrace. This was big for Declan as this will be his first time ever, and it was with someone he wanted as a mate. Gavin was nervous as well, hoping he could be everything Declan wanted and more.

“Just do what feels natural.” Declan nodded and what felt natural in this moment was just kissing every part of Gavin. The omega shuddered from all the kisses Declan was applying to his skin, his sexual encounters in the past were usually fast and straight to the point. It was a change of pace to actually get doted upon.

Gavin’s omega instincts flared up at being pampered by the alpha, his scent was becoming sweeter which was getting the two more involved. Declan buried his face in Gavin’s neck to inhale more of the sweet scent, even licking at Gavin’s neck that sent a spark of pleasure down his spine and his pussy started to get wetter.

Declan could smell the sex between Gavin’s thighs and just wanted to bury himself in it but this was all still so new. He did a little grinding on Gavin’s leg, the omega let out a whine feeling his hard cock.

“Gavin, I- I don’t know-”

“It’s ok, let me lead, alright?” Declan nodded and Gavin gently moved the alpha to lay on his back.

This was something Gavin never thought he would do, get an alpha to yield and listen to him. This further showed how Declan being raised by Seven mostly curbed out the stereotypical alpha traits. Declan laid there without whining or growling, letting Gavin straddle his lap. Gavin smoothed his hands up Declan’s chest to get him to lay down more.

“If it’s too much let me know, ok?” Declan nodded.

The young alpha could feel how wet Gavin was and it really turned him on, like stupidly on. Having to remind himself this was what usually happened when an alpha and omega got together. Gavin grind a little which got Declan more turned on, he gripped the bed sheets tight not wanting to grab Gavin. Scared his alpha strength could hurt him, Declan was realizing control was slipping and that was a little scary for him. Gavin picked that up and did some soothing touches to Declan’s shoulders.

“It’s ok to let go, I’ll be ok.” 

Gavin leaned in for a kiss, Declan kissed him back and everything just fell into place.

Cupping Declan’s face tenderly as he devoured the young alpha’s mouth. Declan kissed back just as eager to get more and more of the omega. Soon the two were moving together, slowly grinding against one another as instincts were taking over. Gavin was getting wetter while Declan’s cock was hard, the two letting out a gasp when Gavin grind against Declan’s erection.

Gavin easily reached down and pushed Declan’s cock inside, he was wet enough it slid in with no problem.

After that the two became wrapped up in each other as they moved together, seeking and taking pleasure from one another. Gavin stayed on top while Declan just let his instincts take over but let Gavin still take the lead. It greatly touched Gavin that his alpha allowed him to be on top and take care of him.

The pleasure was starting to build and both fell more prone to their instincts, moving faster and faster until Declan moved to push Gavin into the mattress and snap his hips faster. Gavin arched into the touch and kissed Declan breathlessly. In the new position Gavin was able to feel Declan’s knot start to grow and reassured the young alpha that was normal. The knot was starting to catch and Gavin could feel his release building up, he told Declan to let go, let his instincts take over. Declan did as he pushed his knot into Gavin and felt the omega tighten around his cock. Declan then buried his face in Gavin’s neck and bit down, the pain and pleasure sending Gavin over the edge and Declan followed.

The two stayed together panting hard to catch their breath until Declan pulled away from biting Gavin’s shoulder. The omega pulled Declan into a kiss, moaning a little tasting the blood.

“You are mine alpha.”

“And I am yours omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the last chapter.
> 
> This has been quite a ride to write this story that really started as a discord discussion and we just made up everything on the spot. I am truly blessed by everyone enjoying this story and in turn everyone enjoying Seven.
> 
> Introducing an OC can always be intimidating but you all loved Seven so much which really makes me happy.
> 
> Thank you all who left amazing comments and kudos, you all kept the story going and it's kinda bittersweet it is finally ending. There will be an epilogue posted later today and something extra so get excited for that.
> 
> But this is the final chapter to this story, it has been an amazing ride. Thank you all <3


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a sweet epilogue.

It had been some eventful five years. So much had changed for the better.

Many protection laws for omegas were in place and now they felt more comfortable to come out of hiding. It will take a long time to fix the population decrease but a matter like this needed time to finally be smoothed out.

Seven became somewhat of a spokesperson for omegas in the beginning as they had great ideas to help make their dynamic feel more comfortable in this new world desperate for them. Eventually they stepped back from that and let others they trusted take care of it to instead focus on their daughter.

Seven and their younger brothers over the time were adopted by Hank, even though he had been a father figure they all just wanted it to be official. The old alpha stayed in retirement and surprised Gavin with his idea of it.

The old alpha got himself a small farm out in the countryside of Michigan that was where Connor and Seven decided to stay while Declan moved in with Gavin.

Gavin was able to keep his job and title back at the DPD, worried it would have been stripped away due to his dynamic but over time he didn’t feel the same desire to work at that job anymore. Mainly since he was getting many stares and whispers brewed amongst everyone. It slowly turned into an environment the omega didn’t want to be a part of anymore though he didn’t want his skills to go to waste and instead became a private investigator.

Declan was unsure of what he wanted to do since he didn’t have much schooling. Gavin didn’t pressure him into finding a job and reassured him he didn’t mind. Eventually Declan took a hobby and made a small business of it. The young alpha picked up knitting in his spare time and was able to sell his creations. He was a fast knitter too so was able to get a good chunk of money from it.

As for Connor and Seven they adapted well to the rancher life with Hank, finding the fresh air and tending to animals rewarding. Seven especially loved it as it was a perfect place to raise Peach in. 

Seven didn’t want the government breathing down their neck and daughter’s, the two were registered and kept an eye on but really they can’t step in and do anything until Peach was older. 

While in the countryside Seven met someone, a very kind beta who enjoyed the company of pigeons. It was love at first sight for Seven and Rupert Travis.

Gavin enjoyed this peaceful time with his mate, never denying that Declan won’t ever stop loving him.

The older omega preened when Declan nuzzled his neck as they walked up the small dirt path to the large house.

“Easy tiger, save it for when we get home.” Gavin gently pushed the tall alpha away.

“You just didn’t smell enough like me that’s all.” 

“Sure.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

Gavin knocked on the door then rang the doorbell. They both could hear some commotion behind it until it opened up and there standing in the doorway was Peach.

“Uncle Gavy! Uncle Decky!” She cried out and threw her arms around Gavin’s waist.

Gavin kneeled down and picked Peach up in his arms, she gave a giggle at being picked up and from all the kisses he peppered on her face.

“Uncle Gavy your beard tickles.” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Peach had grown up so well, five years old and she was just a ray of sunshine, her long orange hair was tied in a braid. Gavin kept rubbing his cheek on hers as she made more giggles.

“I thought you loved my beard?” 

Declan smiled watching the two, Gavin had really bonded well with Peach. Probably due to his omega nature, pups were just drawn to them more.

“What about me? Am I chop liver?” Declan opened his arms out and Peach reached over to him, Gavin easily transferred her to Declan and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you too.” Peach declared and nuzzled her cheek against his.

The trio moved more into the house and headed to the backyard where the rest of the family was. Everyone had gotten together for Connor’s birthday, Declan and Gavin decided to make it a tiny vacation to spend more time with everyone.

Out in the backyard Hank was cooking up some food while Connor and Seven chatted with a few close friends they made in the town.

“Look mama! Look who’s finally here!” Peach yelled when they came out.

Everyone greeted Gavin and Declan happy that they could join. The pair said their hellos to the family, this was also the first time both got to meet Connor’s boyfriend Markus and his friends.

After all the introductions Gavin made his way over to Seven who was sitting comfortably in a padded lawn chair. He gave them a hug and kiss on the cheek, happy to see the omega after so long.

“How are you feeling?” Gavin asked as he took a seat next to them.

“Feeling well, not too sore today.” They smiled at Gavin and idly rubbed their swollen belly.

Seven and Rupert became a mated pair and were now expecting their first children together. This was to be expected of Seven by the government but were allowed to do it at their own pace and when they wanted too. The government backed off and left them alone thankfully but still checked to make sure the babies were ok.

“Good, I can’t imagine carrying twins.” Gavin chuckled.

“I know, Peach was easy, these two are just a pain.”

Gavin looked over and watched Declan play with Peach, chasing her around as they played whatever game she came up with. She even pulled her daddy Rupert into the game and it seemed they were all having fun.

“What’s on your mind Gavin?”

Seven and Gavin were always close, people said it was because of them being omegas which was mostly true. Seven just knew whenever Gavin had something on his mind.

“Declan asked about kids a few weeks ago.”

Seven made a sound of acknowledgement, they knew their brother would never pressure Gavin into doing anything he didn’t want. Gavin was very surprised it had taken Declan five years to even ask about them but it made sense.

Gavin’s biological clock was almost up, he may have been using hormones for years but it never made you sterile. He could have children, that was why he always took birth control, it was at the time cheaper than the risk of the surgery that could kill him since they were usually done in a back alley.

“Do you want kids?” Seven had to broach the subject carefully.

“I don’t know, I love Peach and I know I will love the twins but if I have a kid it would be mine, my responsibility. I don’t think I'm ready.”

Seven reached over and took his hand holding it gently. “You’re never truly ready to be a parent, but I know you and Declan would be wonderful fathers. Don’t let any outside force control you.” Referencing the government that had been on Gavin’s case to have a kid before it was too late.

“Thanks Seven.”

“Anytime dear.”

The rest of the small birthday party celebration went great, Gavin was holding a wiped out Peach in his arms as everyone was gathered around a small fire pit while Hank told stories everyone had heard a million times before. Seven and Rupert retired early, Rupert taking Peach from Gavin’s arms and going inside to get ready for bed.

Gavin found he was tired too and went inside followed by Declan, heading to the spare room they always used when visiting the family.

While Gavin showered with Declan to get the smoky smell off of them he could feel Declan nosing his neck. He was acting more affectionate than usual.

After getting clean and in bed Gavin opted to read for a bit while Declan wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist and rested his head in Gavin’s lap. Gavin idly ran a hand through Declan’s hair listening to the alpha purr. Gavin put the book down and kept stroking Declan’s hair until he broke the silence.

“If we try for kids I’m scared that it’s too late for me. That I didn’t give you what you wanted fast enough, denied you of it.”

Declan lifted his head up and sat next to Gavin pulling the omega close. “I don’t need kids to be happy, sure it is nice to have but so long as I have you that’s all I need.”

“I just don’t want us to try and find out we acted too late.” Gavin admitted.

“Well, we won’t know if we don’t try.”

The two were silent for a long time, just taking in each other’s presence. Gavin moved closer to Declan, tucking himself under the alpha’s chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two shared a kiss that slowly became deeper and more passionate, when Declan laid Gavin down under him the alpha paused for a moment to look into his mate’s eyes.

“I want to try, with you I want to give everything a try. I love and trust you Declan Reed.”

Declan preened and purred hearing his full name, so happy to finally be Gavin’s and Gavin his. 

“And I love you too Gavin, I love you more than anything. I will give you all of my love and more, you’re my life dearest.” Gavin smiled hearing Declan’s words and the two came together in a kiss.

Gavin knew everything would be ok with his alpha by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this our story comes to a close.


	15. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Seven with baby Peach, along with the lullaby/song that inspired the fic.
> 
> Click the links for song and pic

[Image](https://twitter.com/Howlxte/status/1298529762067886080)

_Let me sing a lullaby  
As you close your eyes  
And as you're drifting off to sleep   
How I hope that the dreams that you find are bright_

_[Love can meet again soon in the bluest of skies?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQj1YBlFQm0)  
Where a tomorrow waits for you and I  
So hold me tight one more time  
but don't kiss me goodbye  
Cause I know that I'll see you on the other side_

_I will think of our song  
when the nights are too long  
I'll dream of you, for that's where I belong  
_

_Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies?_  
Only in my dreams do we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya'll in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated, if you like updates and maybe even more writing check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
